Rivals
by Devils Stories
Summary: I hate you, you hate me, what's gonna happen at Cana's party? It's gonna be angry and drunk but sexy too. (read that in the tune of Barny theme song) Natsu and Lucy are rivals, top athletes and have hated each other since 5th grade. Everyone knows they can't stand to be in each others presence, but something is different. (Smut, may add more if people want/ask for it)
1. Chapter 1

The pink haired man slammed the blonde girl down on the bed, kissing her needily. She wrapped her legs around him instantly and kissed back, wrapping her arms around the man's neck to bring them closer. She let out a moan as she felt one of his hands roaming up and down her body, tilting her head back when he groped and massaged one of her breasts.

"Na-Natsu." She breathed, looking up at her enemy, alcohol coursing through both of them. The best athletes at Fairy Tail University, mortal enemies showing up to the same party, having a drinking contest when both had just suffered recent breakups. It led to more than the screaming match that was expected.

"Fuck Lucy you're so beautiful." Natsu groaned as she ground her hips up into him, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he ground into her back, kneading at her breast a bit more firmly. She reached up, pulling at his shirt, wanting to see the glorious body of the man she despised the most. He quickly sat up, ripping the shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. She shimmied out of her tight dress, tossing it aside. There was a lone small lamp on in the bedroom, showing off his wonderful tan and her pale skin. She ran her hands over his sculpted chest and abs, her eyes flicking up to look at him as he shivered.

"I hate you." She said quietly and he met her gaze, both of them straight faced as he cupped her jaw in his hand, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I despise you." He said, both serious as could be in the state they were in. They looked at each other for another moment before he leaned down quickly and recaptured her lips, kissing her hotly. She kissed back instantly, her hands going into his brightly colored hair. He moaned softly into her mouth as she tugged, rutting and rolling her hips up against him. He bucked his hips, both of them groaning at the friction so he repeated the action, breaking from his kiss with his rival to trail his lips and tongue down her throat, biting and sucking, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. He bit down harshly and she let out a loud cry of pleasure, spurring him on. She liked it rough? Good.

She panted softly, her nails digging into his shoulder or fisting his hair.

"St-stop teasing." She growled at him, the command going straight to his cock which twitched.

"Oh you want me?" He taunted and she met his gaze sharply, simply taking in a large breath that pushed her chest closer to his face and he instinctively bucked his hips against her. He growled out a quick 'touche', reaching down before ripping her underwear off. She went to yell at him but he cut her off, pushing a finger into her soaking core. He raised his brows slightly as she threw her head back. She wasn't a virgin but she and her recent ex hadn't slept together in a couple of months so she was rather tight. He didn't know the details though. He was just surprised. She bucked her hips as he pushed his finger in and out of her, curling it up. She let out a loud gasp, grabbing his bicep and shoulder and he smirked. He added a second finger quickly, seeming to know exactly what she wanted. He didn't understand why, maybe it was the alcohol in him but everything she did, every breath her body took seemed to tell him something and he understood it loud and clear.

He felt hands in hair, gripping and tugging on the pink strands. The actions sending jolts straight to his dick. He shivered, pulling off Lucy's bra and moving down. Lucy arched her back, bucking her hips and pushing his head down more as he licked her left breast, his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"Damn you're sexy." Natsu growled and Lucy whimpered. He hated to admit it, even in his drunken state but her body and skin were addictive. He latched onto her nipple, his free hand kneading the other breast as he sucked on her, swirling his tongue gently over it.

Lucy let out a long moan, the music pounding through the house making sure that no one would hear. She felt so many things at once and she loved it all. She hadn't felt like this ever, especially during foreplay. She was getting close, her lower stomach tightening as she bucked her hips.

"God yes! Natsu!" She panted and he growled into her skin. She lifted her hips into his hand pleadingly and he pushed his fingers deeper, swirling. She tugged at his hair and a second later he removed himself from her chest. She puffed slightly but when she saw him go down her eyes widened. He looked up at his enemy since sixth grade, meeting her gaze and holding it as he dipped his head and licked her clit. Her legs quivered and she let out a gasp. He loved how responsive she was.

"You're going to cum for me, then I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk straight." He growled at her, dipping his head once again. He was reluctant to admit how fond he actually was of her taste, being pleasantly surprised, just as she was reluctant to admit how good she felt.

His tongue traced over and swirled against her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her as she bucked her hips, wanting more as she laced her fingers in his hair, tugging and gripping on it while she moaned. Her legs shook and she tried to push Natsu away, feeling overwhelmed and wanting the feeling to go away but he growled into her skin, attacking her more ferociously. Lucy let out a scream, arching her back and her legs trying to close as her walls clenched down on his fingers. He held her still, lazily lapping at her clit as her orgasm left her.

Her body was warm and tingly as she watched her rival push himself up, his muscles flexing and shifting as he moved. She watched lazily, panting softly as he wiped off his hand and mouth, looking over her body for a moment before he leaned down. They shared a lazy kiss for a moment before Lucy remembered she hadn't returned the favor. She may not have liked him at all but she wasn't awful. She flipped them quickly, feeling herself starting to sober up slowly. She didn't want that to happen any time soon. She would never admit it but she needed this and Natsu was the easiest and seemingly safest way to go. After this neither would want to talk about it so he wouldn't start rumors because that would mean he would have to admit to sleeping with her.

"God I hate you." He groaned, his hands on her hips as she bit at his neck, her hands rubbing his chest.

"You're such a prick." She muttered, biting into his skin like he had done to her. He bucked his hips, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, letting out a low moan. Lucy smirked, nibbling and sucking on that certain spot. Natsu's breathing became more ragged and she only released her grip on his neck when he grabbed her ass tightly. She let out a moan, pushing her ass back against his hands. He smirked and started to grope it, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

"You like that? My hands on your perfect ass?" He growled and she shuddered. He thought for a moment, his drunk brain processing things before he turned his head and bit the shell of her ear, scraping his teeth against the skin and tugging on her earlobe. She gasped and sat up quickly, shoving him back into the bed. He bounced slightly and looked at her in confusion but let out a gasp. In a matter of seconds she had his pants undone and down to his ankles, tugging at his boxers.

"Ah damn it be care-FULL." He choked as she pushed them down and grabbed his cock. She blinked in slight worry. She had only ever slept with one person and they weren't nearly as big as Natsu was. He smirked at her, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Too big?" He asked and she raised her brow, bending easily and running her tongue over his cock. He sucked in a deep breath and she looked up, making eye contact with him before sucking his tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the slit for a moment and he bit his lip, letting out a drunk moan. His eyes blew up as suddenly she dipped down, taking all 9.5 inches of him down her throat. He tossed his head back, letting out a cry of surprise.

"Fuck Lucy!" He yelped, looking down at his enemy and letting his hand move to the back of her head, holding her hair tightly. Tingles ran up and down his spine as she sucked on him, his cock twitching as she swallowed twice around him before starting to bob her head quickly, his dick sliding in and out of her throat as she hummed around him. Half a second later he had her face in his hands, pulling her up quickly from surprise. He brought her to him, kissing her roughly and taking deep breaths through his nose so he could calm himself down. He had almost cum right then and there, barely holding back. Lucy moved up, straddling his waist and grinding against him, bare skin against bare skin. He gasped, never had he been with a girl like Lucy. He pulled her against him and she cupped his jaw, forcing him to look up at her due to their positions.

"What do you want?" She breathed and he grabbed her ass, causing her to arch her back slightly.

"I want you." He answered, putting his hand on the small of her back and flipping them. He settled between her legs, looking at her, both not as drunk as when they had begun but still shitfaced compared to anyone else at the party and that was enough for them to continue. She pulled him down and they locked lips, their tongues fighting to explore each other just like they fought with everything else. He grabbed his length, pushing the tip inside of her and she gripped his hair tightly, distracting herself by kissing him harder. She felt dizzy, like she was flying and she craved it. There was something about her rival that she hadn't known before and he felt the same way.

Suddenly Natsu pushed into her more, not even halfway in when he felt something stopping him.

"Wai...is this your first time?" He asked, his eyes wide and she shook her head.

"I've dun it before." She told him. He knew she wasn't a virgin but what was stopping him told him otherwise. He shrugged, not caring at this point and wrapping an arm around her lower back and pulling her to him before pulling back slightly and shoving in hard. She yelped and he dropped her back onto the bed, moaning in pure bliss. He had never taken someones virginity before but he vaguely knew he had just broken the small membrane. Lucy dug her nails into his shoulders, lifting her legs and wrapping her legs around his waist, loving the full feeling, the sharp pain of him thrusting forward gone.

"F-fuck." She whispered and he gripped the sheets by her head near her neck, sucking in a deep breath, looking down at the girl he couldn't stand. He felt so overwhelmed, pulling back and thrusting into her hard causing them both to throw their heads back.

"Bring it Salamander." She taunted and with the use of his fighting name, or nickname that most people knew him by around the college he growled, slamming into her hard and fast. She arched her back, bucking her hips and meeting him with every thrust. He felt like he was on fire from how hot he was but it felt _so good_.

How could they go against each other, clashing at every second of every day for every activity and never work yet be so flawless in their movements now? How could they fit so well together?

"Yes! There! Right there yes!" Lucy screamed, clawing down his back. He knew there would be scratch marks there tomorrow but he didn't care; loving the feel of her nails on his skin. He pushed himself faster into her, hitting the spot that had her clinging to his muscular body and biting his shoulder. He let out a groan himself as she rolled her hips into him, lifting them up at a different angle so the little bit of his cock that hadn't been in her was now covered.

"You're so tight, fuck." He panted, bringing his hand down quickly and rubbing her clit in time with his furious thrusts. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she arched her back high, her breasts touching his chest as she let out a scream of ecstasy. Natsu felt her spasm around his member, her legs pushing him deeper. His eyes widened in lust and wonder as she came, liquid spraying from what to him looked like her clit but his drunk brain could have been wrong. He had made her squirt and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He was going to cum. She pulled on his hair, him still thrusting and he shoved into her hard; moving her up on the bed as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, chanting her name into her ear as he came inside her. She moaned softly as he filled her, rolling her hips gently until he finished shuddering and twitching over her.

He sucked in a staggered breath, both of them covered in sweat as he slowly pulled out, falling to her side.

"Bitch." He muttered tiredly.

"Bastard." She hummed, both of them passing out, both in for the surprise of their life when they woke up.

* * *

-edited version-


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since it happened, three months since they were at the party. Three months their tempers toward each other had gotten worse, three months they had been fighting more and more over stupider and stupider things as if they were looking for things to argue about. Three months since they had been sneaking off when no one was looking so that they could get their anger and stress out towards each other.

Every time it happened she hated herself for it afterward, every time it happened he regretted it. He hated the fact she was warm and understood his body better than he did. She despised the way he adored her and her body when they were together.

Neither had spoken to anyone about it. No one could know. Everyone knew they hated each other, you were either her friend, or you were his. There were different groups of athletes of course and in each group there were the best. But Lucy and Natsu were different. He was the best fighter, the best hockey player, she was the best ice skater, the best gymnast. However they were tied for track, they were tied for dancing, they were tied for horse riding. In academics he beat her at math, she beat him in ELA and creative writing while they tied exactly as the highest for science. If you didn't know the two you'd say it was a match made in heaven. It was bitter hatred between them though.

Natsu had his arms crossed, an infuriated look on his face as he watched from the shadows by the ice rink, he was in his fighting shorts, the strings tightened so it would be difficult to pull them off in a fight and a loose tank top, the sides cut out so you could see the side of his chest and torso if he moved his muscled arms out of the way. He had just come from practice and despite himself he wanted to see Lucy skate. He would never tell her he liked watching her, it was the one of the very few times he didn't hate her. She looked graceful and _happy_ when she was one the ice as if she had been born in skates. It wasn't the first time he had come to watch her but he always stayed in the shadows so that no one would know. It was however the first time since the party he had come to see her and he was getting more and more pissed off.

Lucy yelped as she hit the ground again, a jar going up her body. She looked up at her partner Jet who had a guilty look on his face. Normally he was paired with Levy, her best friend who was much smaller than she was, and Lucy was always partners with Loke. They got along and they had been partners for about two years in the rink. They knew each other's limits and trusted each other. Then Miss Evergreen had told them to switch partners for the day and Jet had dropped Lucy about ten times. Her entire body ached. She started to pull herself up but felt hands on her, carefully helping her up. She saw Loke glaring at Jet.

"Drop my partner again and you won't be walking for the next month." Loke snarled, always protective over her as she stood back up with his help. Jet paled, knowing the other man who had a nickname of "Lion" was perfectly capable of carrying the threat out. Everyone knew Loke as a player but he was much different when it came to Lucy and Aries, or as he called them "his favorite girls". They were all good friends.

"I'm sorry I really am Lucy...you're just a lot heavier than Levy is and I'm not used to it." He explained and a tick mark appeared on the blondes forehead. Levy skated up then, putting a hand on Jet's arm.

"Hey, don't worry okay? How about next time we work out we put a little more effort into our arms and core alright?" She said softly, trying to ease the tension. Natsu watched, agreeing with Loke about breaking Jet. Lucy let out a deep breath, trying to release her own anger.

"Why don't you guys just work on ground work?' Levy asked and Lucy glared at Jet.

"That's what I wanted to do but he insisted." Lucy snapped and Jet shivered. Natsu smirked at her getting all angry, satisfied she was annoyed but still mad at _why_ she was. He watched them all resolve it, Loke and Levy moving back to their own spot. Lucy and Jet started doing simple routines and Natsu slowly started to settle down, watching her fluid movements.

Then, Jet made a wrong move, his foot hooking over Lucy's. They both fell and Lucy squealed, sliding into the side of the rink. Rage filled Natsu at the pained yelp that came from her. He knew she was going to be sore as fuck later. Most people on the ice stopped and the teacher moved forward quickly to check them. Natsu watched as Loke knelt next to Lucy who was slowly sitting up before attacking Jet. More people started moving, a few passing where Natsu was and he shifted. It would be suspicious if anyone saw him and he wouldn't appreciate rumors or questions, he knew Lucy wouldn't either.

He quickly slipped out of the arena unnoticed, heading off to get something to eat.

~?~?~?~?~

Lucy walked stiffly into her dorm room, dropping her bag. Her room mate Erza was off in Hargeon for a tournament so she was alone. She walked into her own room, kicking the door closed.

"Last time I ever work with Jet." She muttered to herself, about to pull off her shirt when there was a knock on her window. She frowned in confusion. She was on the second floor of the two story dorms and there was no fire escape. She slowly made her way over, looking through the window. She jumped when there was another tap and slowly opened it. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw a figure dressed in black with a hood over their face.

"Is the red headed demon gone?" The voice was pretty familiar to her.

"Who Erza? Yeah she's not-WHA!?" Lucy screeched as a body quickly moved up and through her window. She grabbed a bat she had near her bed, bringing it down hard just for it to be caught in the air.

"Mavis, why the hell do you have a baseball bat?" The man asked, pulling his hood off and closing her window. Lucy stared at her rival dumbly for a moment, watching him pull her curtains closed.

"Does it matter? Why are you in here?!" She hissed and he turned his torso towards her, looking at her over his shoulder slightly. She swallowed hard, knowing the look in his eyes. It gave her chills but she wasn't in the mood for him and his nasty self at the moment.

"I'm not one of your fangirls you can't just come in here and- mmf!" She was cut off by him crossing over and kissing her, his hands gripping her arms. She glared at him when he pulled away, trying to fight off the dizziness that he left her with.

"I'm not in the mood asshole. I had a long day and I'm sore as fuck and I'm tired I just want to lay down." She told the pink haired man who looked down at her with a straight face.

"I heard you got dropped on your ass a few times today." He commented and she rolled her eyes. Normally she would retaliate or yell at him but it was late and she really did hurt.

"I don't have time for you, prick." She muttered, turning and walking toward her bed. She bent over, taking off her tennis shoes. She jumped when she felt hands on her hips, pulling her back gently. It took her off guard as her ass made contact with his hips but he just held her there as she got both shoes off. Every time they had hooked up he had been rough,powerful and fast. She didn't know he was capable of a soft touch like that when dealing with her.

"Natsu I really don't have energy to fight with you." She snapped, standing back up. She went to turn on him but he tightened his grip on her hips, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Alright...let me make you feel better." He whispered softly. That had been his plan along if he was being honest. He didn't know what compelled him to come to her dorm, he _knew_ she wouldn't want him tonight. But he was a man of instincts and after seeing her get hurt and almost sure that her roommate wasn't there he hadn't been able to let her be by herself. Even if he did enjoy the times she got angry or ran into trouble.

"Yeah? And since when did you care if I-I ow!" She yelped as she tried to move, her back screeching in protest. He let out a deep breath.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her and she bit her lip, not liking the fact he knew she was in pain.

"My back, my legs and my arms." She told him after a moment.

"Alright take off your clothes." He said and she turned on him despite the pain.

"I told you I'm not in the mood!" She growled and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"No way."

"As a person?"

"Nope."

"As the top student?"

" _Second best_ you little shit. And hell no I don't trust you." She snapped and he let out a long breath, trying not to get frustrated with the blonde fox.

"Okay how about this. Can you trust me athlete to athlete? I'm not gonna hurt you alright? We get injuries in MMA all the time I know how to handle soreness. In fact it's actually required for me to know." He reasoned, the sincerity in his eyes had her resolve falling faster and faster before she finally gave up and sighed.

"Fine, but if you do anything that I don't like-"

"What? Like breathe?" He said sarcastically but the glare she sent him shut him up. She turned her back to him, muttering about what a pig he was as she carefully pulled off her top, whimpering softly at the struggle. He didn't help her, knowing she would have a fit if he did. He watched her toss her shirt in the laundry hamper before pulling her socks and pants off. Natsu choked when he saw red lace covering her ass, looking her over from behind.

"Take your bra off." He said after he regained his composure.

"Natsu-" She warned but he moved forward, holding his hand up.

"Just do it." He snapped, satisfied that she obeyed.

"Kay now what doctor?" She asked sarcastically and he licked his lips.

"Lay down on your stomach." He instructed and she let out a heavy sigh, stiffly moving to her bed where a thick pinkish purple comforter was neatly laid over the bed. She laid down on it, shifting this way and that so that her chest wasn't being hurt and she was comfortable, her arms under a pillow that her head was on. She watched as Natsu pulled off his hoodie and "shirt", exposing a few bruises on his chest.

"What happened to you?" She asked curiously as he crawled on the bed, hovering over her for a moment before straddling her ass. She tensed.

"A fight." He said simply, putting his hands on her back gently before slowly pushing down, kneading her skin and knotted muscles. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp under him, letting out a soft moan of innocent bliss. Natsu bit his lip, working her back gently but thoroughly. He was rather surprised at all the tension and knots in her back.

"You don't get bruises when you fight. That's kind of in your reputation." She hummed after a minute and Natsu sighed, focusing on his work on her back, moving to her shoulders.

"It wasn't a fight in the ring. Sometimes you need to get hit back. I can't do that in the ring or there goes my reputation." He said quietly before closing his mouth, he didn't want to start talking to her, he would open up and he didn't want that. He would rather just hate her like she hated him.

"I think it would be amazing to never be hit." She barely whispered to herself. Natsu hardly caught it and when he realized what she said he felt rage in his belly at what that could have meant but didn't comment on it. She let out a loud sigh and he paused, making sure it wasn't in pain. He leaned over, seeing her eyes closed peacefully. He continued his work on her for about half an hour, more than he had ever done for his girlfriend or anyone else but this was different. This was his enemy. How could he compete with her and rub it in her face that he won if she wasn't in top condition like he was? He rolled his shoulders, working on her arms now.

Despite the bitter hatred between them they had mostly kept it clean when it came near to competition days or training. It wasn't fun for either unless the won by actually being better.

He slowly shuffled down, getting off of her and working on her legs. Every once in awhile she would sigh in pleasure, despite her dislike for him she was pleasantly surprised at this gentle side of him, as if he was scared to break her. He hadn't treated her like this since they were in elementary school. She chuckled very lightly to herself as she remembered how they use to be.

They were next door neighbors, what good friends they had been. Inseparable. Then everything fell apart in sixth grade. Natsu gained friends and made fun of her, Lucy made other friends. Natsu's father; who had adored Lucy, disappeared forcing Natsu to stay with Gray. Lucy's mother died. They had both completely changed, different people then they had been.

Natsu kept making fun of Lucy yet now he had meant every word. Then she lost all the baby fat and got into sports which she found she really loved. Lucy started to rebel when Natsu made fun of her and they quickly grew into bitter hatred.

In seventh grade Lisanna, her friend betrayed her and went and told Natsu everything Lucy ever said. Lucy had been thankful Lisanna didn't know that much. Then Lisanna and Natsu started dating and the two had become even bigger rivals. In ninth grade the new kid Sting had asked Lucy out, it was the year that Lucy had gotten all her curves (for the most part). It infuriated Natsu how she became suddenly drop dead gorgeous and her friend group expanded from just girls. Over the years the two had gotten worse and worse against each other. Then of course Lucy had said 'enough' to Sting, Lisanna had cheated for the last time.

Lucy didn't know what to think. She regretted every time she enjoyed his touch because while the first few weeks of being single had been great she was starting to miss sex that meant something, cuddles in the morning. She missed the company of a significant other and the way Natsu; her rival touched her at any time made her feel that. Then they'd separate and the next day they'd be back to hating each other.

"Lucy." He whispered, moving up and hovering over her. She opened one eye, seeing him look down at her. She shivered at the look in his eye, she had seen him look at Lisanna like that one time when Lucy had out rode her and Lisanna fell from not being able to do the tricks correctly. But this time it wasn't glazed over with anger and annoyance like it had been then. He slid his hand up her bare back gently, slowly rolling her over.

Despite her earlier objections she allowed him to kiss her, kissing him back gently. Her body was relaxed as his hand slid down her bare chest, knowing it's way around her body. She sucked a breath in through her nose, cupping his jaw with one hand and resting the other on his own bare chest. His hand pressed against one of her breast, despite the large size of his hands some of it still spilled out. He ran a thumb over her nipple and she arched her back slightly, sucking in a breath from her lips. They shared a breath, opening their eyes to look at each other for a brief moment, their lips hardly touching.

Lucy gave her rival a lidded look that told him to continue, so he did. He went down for another dizzying kiss, his sharp canines pulling her bottom lip out slightly causing her to squeal quietly. He chuckled to himself, kissing her again. He hated her but loved the effect she had on him. She was probably going to be the death of him with her evil ways but at this moment he couldn't care less.

He kneaded her breast, breaking the searing kiss to mouth at her neck. She shivered under him, tilting her head back gently. They had come to an unspoken agreement, he would take care of her first and then she would treat him. He had different plan for tonight though. He wasn't the smartest guy, and she wasn't his favorite person but he knew when someone needed different types of attention, if he was being honest with himself he needed this as well.

She moaned softly, her hand tangling in his hair to bring him closer to her. He went directly to her soft spot, knowing where it was from their previous meetings, a mostly faded bruise already there. He sucked the skin between his teeth, holding it carefully with his sharp canines while sucking gently and running his tongue over it. She arched her back into him, her chest against his as she lifted her hips slightly, pushing her core against him through her underwear and the fighting shorts he still hadn't taken off.

He groaned into her skin, rutting his hips down gently against her, moving down and trailing his tongue down her chest, teasing her nipple with his tongue, loving the gasp she gave him.

He twirled his tongue against the hardened nub, running his hand down her body to cup her in his hand, surprised, his ego shot up when he felt the slickness around her red thong. She whimpered softly and he looked up at her, hooking his fingers around it and slowly sliding it down her legs, watching it come off her feet before he tossed it somewhere.

"You owe me like three pair of underwear." She murmured and he raised his brow, sliding his hand up and down her thigh, her scent rolling over his face as he leaned on one arm, his head tilted slightly.

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked, now moving his finger over the slick skin of her outer lips. she bit her lip slightly.

"You ripped them." She reminded him. He looked at the ceiling as if it would tell him if she was right or not but then shrugged in acceptance, bending down and running his tongue over her clit. She sucked in a breath, his tongue hardly being able to make friction from how wet she was. He looked up at her, something snapping in his mind. He pushed himself up, noting the sound of slight distress from his enemy. He untied the string on his shorts, pushing them off with his boxers and tossing them to the floor, his hard member standing at attention for her. He moved over her body, catching her in a surprisingly soft kiss which she returned, her hands going to his shoulders with her knees bent at his sides.

She let out a moan when she felt two fingers push into her, curling up and causing her to whimper into the kiss, bucking her hips.

"Na...Natsu no." She panted, her hips moving in time with his fingers. He pulled away from her, his hand not stopping.

"What?" He asked, confusion on his face. She moaned softly, tilting her head back.

"I want you, skip foreplay." She told him, meeting her rivals look with a lewd gleam in her eyes. Natsu's mouth hung open slightly, the tips of his long canines visible as his cock twitched. He snapped out of it a second later, pulling his hand out and wiping it on the sheets before getting himself comfortable.

She waited for his rough, lustful side to come out, waited for him to tear into her. To her surprise she didn't feel it. He pulled away, cupping her cheek, his lips hardly far enough away for them not to be touching. He locked his gaze with her.

"Just let go." He whispered, slowly pushing into her. She tilted her head back, not fighting him. She listened for once, just letting go. She let go of her anger towards him, let go of all the wrong he had ever done to her. She felt his hand find hers, locking their fingers together as he moved in and out of her. The pace wasn't fast, it wasn't hard. It was slow and rhythmic, comforting to both of them as they lost themselves in each other's skin. He kissed her, softly and sweetly and she returned it, rolling her hips up at a gentle pace to match his.

He shuddered, feeling her legs wrap around him so she could fully accept him. He ran his free hand down her thigh, gripping her ass and breaking from the kiss, showering her skin in soft bites and kisses. They were both in a haze, nothing outside of him and her mattered. The building could have been on fire and they wouldn't have noticed. Natsu's grip on her hand tightened and she squeezed back, clinging to him as she danced dangerously close to ecstasy.

"Na-Natsu." She breathed into his ear, tugging on his hair and he whimpered into her skin, wrapping his free hand around her back and pulling him against her.

"Luce." He whined, his pace slowly starting to pick up a little bit of speed. He tilted his hips, snapping them into her and she was done. Her body tensed and she tightened her legs around him, her chest tightly pressed against him before falling limp in his arms. Watching her come undone was it and he pushed in as far as he could, completely seated in her before releasing. He nearly collapsed onto the smaller body, squeezing her hand and the sheets hard as he panted, pleasure coursing through him as he filled her.

She put his hands on his shoulder and he knew what she wanted. He took a breath, pulling out of her and falling to her side, closing his eyes as he tried to come down from his high.

For a few minutes the only thing that was heard was soft panting between the two. Natsu licked his lip, not sure why he wanted to but he decided to go with his gut. He rolled over, seeing Lucy on her back staring at the ceiling in a tired, post orgasmic stage. He had noticed that it took her longer than others to come back completely to Earth after she came.

He wrapped a thick, strong arm around her stomach, pulling her towards him and getting her to be on her side, her back against his chest. He expected a snap of disapproval from her or a kick to the face but it didn't come. He did however feel her hand reach up and take his hand, pulling it up so it was in the middle of her chest, her fingers laced with his.

He hummed, kissing her shoulder softly and tangling their legs. He was always nicer to her after they had both finished and she was much more tolerable towards him when she was pleased and warm.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Natsu observing the room when his eyes zeroed in on a box.

"Lucy…" He asked, his soft voice causing her to open her eyes.

"...yes Natsu?" She asked, millions of things running through her mind.

"...why is there an open pregnancy test on your desk…?" He asked, a little bit of fear in his voice. She glanced at it, realizing what he was talking about. She held back an evil smirk, her devious mind mentally giggling.

"Because the first time you didn't use a condom. You didn't use one this time either...meaning you'll be owing me child support soon enough." She said, struggling to keep from laughing. Color drained from Natsu's face and he rolled her over, terror in his eyes. She couldn't hold it anymore and burst into giggles, mischief in her eyes. Natsu frowned before slowly closing his mouth, realizing she had been joking. He glared at her, not really mad just still a bit spooked.

"That wasn't funny." He pouted and she laughed harder.

"Yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face." She said in between giggles. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So...wait shit do I need to get you like pills or something?" He asked and she slowly calmed down, grinning at him.

"I've been on the pill for a while, three years actually. I just hadn't been taking them around the night of the party." She explained and he let out a breath, nodding. Her tiredness came back and she yawned. He moved down, nuzzling her neck and she purred lazily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He flipped over to her side and pulled her against him, reaching up and flipping the lights off.

* * *

-edited version-


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright we're gonna change it up today!" Miss Strauss called out and Lucy looked over, in a crop top with the words "I 3 bad boys" on it and then yoga shorts that clung to her in ever good way and ended just two inches below her ass. The dance teacher grinned and Lucy mentally flinched. Her dance teacher was notorious for being an evil little match maker.

"Alright, you're going to create a quick routine, two minute tops. You can choose slow or fast." She said and Lucy grinned, expecting an easy A as she high fived her usual partner, Hibiki.

"But there's a twist! I want you guys to work with someone you've never worked with before!" The class broke into groans, hesitant shuffling. Hibiki gave her a sympathetic look before moving off. Lucy puffed, her hands on her hips as she looked around. She started moving towards Juvia. They were friends, not extremely close but good enough. She paused when Juvia laced fingers with Gray and they held their hands up like you were supposed to during partner projects. Lucy puffed, turning around and realizing everyone else was taken. She frowned, there was an even number of people in this class. Who wasn't here-

"Yoo! Sorry I'm late! Mr. Clive held me late!" She froze, her eyebrow twitching as the voice called out, the door closing.

"Ah, there you are Natsu. Just in time. Partner up with Lucy and she'll explain what you guys need to do." Lucy wondered if her teacher was smiling as big as it sounded like.

There were muffled whispers and giggles among the class but Lucy put on a determined face. She put her hands on her hips, put her head up and turned, her ponytail swaying as she met Natsu's gaze. He gave her a subdued look, his jaw locked. They hadn't touched each other in two weeks, not after how that night had gone. It had freaked her out beyond belief. She had felt wanted, and cared for by him. It wasn't even that they hadn't fought recently. She had been _avoiding_ him. She had tried hiding it but they both knew. They stayed on opposite sides of the room, the class pretty silent as they pretended that they weren't staring in complete interest. Lucy mentally slammed her head into the wall when she saw he was wearing a white burnout tank top with gold letters spelling out 'BADBOY'.

"Alright, well you guys will have today to work on your routine, you might want to put in some extra work after class." Miss Strauss said before waving her hand, dismissing everyone to start. Natsu was mentally cheering, now the little temptress had no way to escape him. Unless there was a freak accident and she broke her ankle or something. He made his way towards her, noting her shirt in amusement but also in annoyance. It looked like they were a couple to everyone else.

Lucy wouldn't meet his eyes again, sighing and pulling her hair into a tighter ponytail.

"What are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We have to choreograph a quick dance, any genre. Thirty seconds minimum two minutes tops…" she took a breath, finally looking up at him.

"We're doing two minutes." They said in unison but then scowled.

"No 1 minute and thirty seconds." Lucy puffed her cheeks out and Natsu furrowed his brows as they once again said it at the same time.

"1 minute."

"Thirty seconds!"

"Stop copying me!"

"I'm not copying you you're copying me!"

"Stop it!" They yelled, every word in unison. They both took a deep breath, leaning back slightly. Lucy was ready to keep arguing so when Salamander let his shoulders drop she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just do two minutes alright?" He said and she slowly nodded.

"Fine, simple floor work?" Lucy asked and he nodded.

"Mostly, I wanna do at least one flip between us." He said and she nodded stiffly.

"Alright."

They spent the next hour creating steps, it was pretty complicated but what was expected from the best? It was strange to see them work flawlessly together in this way. No one knew how well they were coordinated with each other.

It wasn't long before the class ended. Lucy mentally panicked at the idea of being alone with him so she headed toward her bag, intent on leaving.

"Hey Miss. Struass, mind if Lucy and I stay back for a couple minutes to go over the routine a few more times?" Natsu's voice rang out causing Lucy to freeze, bent over to grab her bag.

"Of course! Remember I have a class again in three hours." She said and Lucy stood up, her body stiff. Of course that demon would trap her. She had wondered why he had been so passive. This was his plan all along. Mira tossed her a sly wink and Lucy rolled her eyes. They were good friends outside of class and she would get a piece of Lucy's mind later.

Natsu crossed his arms, his tan skin glowing slightly from the thin layer of sweat on his skin. The door closed, leaving them alone and Natsu waited for a good five seconds to make sure no one would come back before turning and looking at Lucy. They held eye contact for a moment before she shrieked and bolted to the side. That was her first mistake. His eyes lit up as if he was an animal, watching his prey run from him. He bolted forward, chasing her around the room.

"Come here!" He snapped and she just let out another shriek. She outmaneuvered him for a good five minutes before he surged forward with sudden speed, grabbing her wrist and twisting. She let out a gasp, not of pain but in surprise as he pushed her up the wall, a pissed off look on his face. She tried to catch a breath, knowing if he pulled away suddenly she would fall, his body pressed up against hers. Fear flicked in her eyes, staring back into his pissed off ones. She yelped when suddenly he moved forward, kissing her hard. She stopped struggling, her mind going foggy and her body going limp against him as she slowly kissed back. She felt his arms around her, holding her and crushing her to him as if he was scared someone would rip her away. After what felt like forever her senses came back for a fleeting second and she ripped her mouth away from his, their lips equally bruised.

"NO! I can't." She snapped at him and he tried to catch his breath.

"Why not? We have fun together! We fit as if we were made for each other and you had no problem before!" He snapped back and she pushed on his chest. He released her and she stumbled back, glaring at him.

"It was a mistake at the party we both know that! And it's gone on for too long. It has to stop. I can't take sneaking around anymore, I can't take you being different behind closed doors because it's got me fucked up!" She yelled, taking deep breaths as he looked at her for a long moment.

"Then let's not sneak around anymore." He said and she laughed, turning away from him slightly.

"And what? Let everyone know we keep hate fucking?" She asked sarcastically and he gave her an even look.

"No…" He said and she threw her hands up.

"Then what!?" She exclaimed.

"Be my girlfriend." He said and she raised her brows.

"Excuse me?" She asked and he nodded, moving towards her.

"Why don't we stop sneaking around, stop the stupid feud between us. Let's be friends again, let's date. Be my girlfriend." He put his hands on her shoulders as she stared at him, wondering if she had heard him right.

"Did you get hit in your head at MMA?" She asked and his shoulders sagged.

"What? No I didn't. Look just think about it-"

"I _am_ thinking about it Natsu! You _hate_ me, we can't be in the same room and get a long unless we're banging!" She exclaimed.

"That's not true! We got along all class period!" He said proudly and she gave him a glare.

"That's different." She said and he crossed his arms.

"How? We both compromised and put together a good routine. Imagine what could happen if we worked as a _team_. Like when we were kids." He said and she tilted her head slightly.

"What? Like murder?" She asked and he scowled.

"No. Last time I was with you it was...it was different! It meant something!" He exclaimed and she sighed.

"Natsu-" she started but he shook his head.

"I _dare_ you to tell me that you didn't feel it. I _dare_ you to tell me that you don't feel dizzy after we kiss, that you don't feel high and like you're flying." He challenged her and she opened and closed her mouth, not able to answer. He took a deep breath.

"I was an ass in middle school and high school. I know that, but come on, let me make this up to you, let me make up everything. We've proven we can get along and if we fight then we can just-"

"Just what?" Lucy cut him off, giving him a hard look. "Fuck? That's not how relationships work. You can't just get off and everything is better. And you're _still_ an ass Natsu. Not to mention that if I _did_ even think about it then I would be the main focus of pretty much every girls mean thoughts." She snapped.

"You already are! They're already jealous of fucking beautiful you are, then to top it off you're talented and skilled and smart as fuck! You're a Goddamn eye turner and do you know how many times I've had to beat the shit out of someone in the last few months because I didn't like how they were talking about you as if you were some prize? We would both be risking something and you know if it doesn't work out then fine. But I want to try so at least I know. I want to be able to get sleep at night and not have you fucking trapezing through my mind. You're the most wanted girl on campus, you don't think I would have my own shit to deal with once the guys around campus find out?" He asked, anger in his voice but she knew it wasn't at her directly.

"Well if it'll be such a problem for you then why do you want to?" She asked, a challenge in her eyes. He narrowed his own before taking in a deep breath.

"I want to feel what I felt two weeks ago, with you. But all the time. When we both want to be nice you and I go along great. We'd be a great team. Let me get to know you again, let me make it up to you...please?" He asked, his voice taking on a pleading tone. She took a couple of deep breaths, her mind reeling.

"I...you can't just all the sudden drop all this on me! You can't just fix _years_ of pain and bullying and, and torment by saying I should trust you enough to be in a relationship with you! You haven't done anything to prove to me that you deserve my affection." She said, reaching down quickly and grabbing her bag, pushing past him quickly and moving out the door.

He stood there numbly, in shock. He had never been said no to before. He could snap his fingers and have at least three girls if he wanted. But not his rival. Not Lucy. She had rejected him? ' _You haven't proven that you deserve my affection._ ' He replayed the moment over and over before letting a sly smirk cross his face. He hadn't missed the challenge in her eyes. She wanted him to work for it and his determination just amped up. If he hadn't proved it then he was going to. He was Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander. He had a perfect idea...now he would just need help...and he knew just where to get it.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"No." Loke said, his arms crossed. He was standing outside of the skating rink, in sweatpants and a muscle shirt while Natsu was in his hockey gear, standing in his skates it put him a few centimeters higher than the taller boy.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, a deep frown on his face. Loke opened his mouth to say something but paused when Jet limped past them quickly. Natsu smirked, seeing that Loke had carried out his threat if Jet was limping two weeks later. Jet glanced at them, increasing his speed. Loke huffed before turning his head back to the pink haired man.

"Because Lucy hates you and you hate her. I'm not gonna give you information about her so you could possibly use it against her." He said, pushing up his blue sunglasses. Natsu crossed his arms.

"Tch, I'm not gonna use it in a bad way. Just tell me what's her favorite type of flower?" Natsu asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked and Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't tell you." Natsu said and Loke gave him a look. Natsu let out a growl, seeing his team mates start getting onto the ice.

"I'm not telling you. And stay away from Lucy, you may be a fighter but that won't stop me from kicking your ass." Loke growled. Natsu bared his own teeth.

"I'd like to see you try playboy." Natsu challenged as Loke turned his back. He let his nose twitch before walking completely away from Natsu.

"I can't just get random ones...what if get the wrong ones?" He muttered to himself before turning, stepping onto the ice.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?`

Lucy yawned, in her last class for today. She had been able to relax for the most part, knowing Natsu had a game today so he had been out of most of the classes they shared. This was one of the only ones that she didn't have with the pink haired man and she briefly wondered if he would be at riding practice today. It was off season for track so she thankfully didn't have to worry about that. Sometimes she didn't know how she found time for everything. She ran a hand through her hair anyway, glancing at the time.

"Hey Lu, what's wrong?" Her best friend Levy asked and the busty blonde sighed.

"I'm considering dropping gymnastics." Lucy admitted and her friends eyebrows shot up.

"How come? You love gymnastics!" She exclaimed and Lucy shrugged, fiddling with her pencil.

"I'm just so busy ya know? And It's not like I really have to worry about it. My scholarships for my classes cover more than enough to pay for my college, then I have the dance, skating, horse riding and track. That's more than enough free money for me to be comfortable. I'd only be losing 500 a month but it would be worth it. I'd still be busy as hell but I wouldn't be sprinting from class to class, I'd have time to do my homework and get more sleep." Lucy explained and Levy slowly nodded.

"I suppose that's a good a reason. I support you you know that. But I'm still jealous of all your scholarships. I mean I've got plenty of my own but still, you got money to spare." Levy giggled and Lucy grinned.

"I'm saving up ya know, I don't wanna get out of college and start to struggle. I'm gonna need all of that before I publish my book. I'll probably get a job at that bar we all love. As a dancer or waiter." Lucy said and Levy giggled.

"You're gonna be filthy rich." Levy said and Lucy stuck her tongue out. She went to reply to her friend but turned when she heard the door to the classroom open, looking down from where she sat on the second raised row. Lucy tilted her head, someone speaking with Professor Freed before he rubbed his temples and stepped aside. A man in a white uniform walked in, holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Is there a Lucy Heartfilia in here?" He asked and everyone looked a the busty blonde who had wide eyes. Levy elbowed her and she jumped, raising her hand. The guy nodded, waving his hand and more men in white uniforms poured in, all carrying bouquets and vases in. The man walked up, handing her the huge banquet with tons of different types of flowers while others kept coming in. Girls were squealing or giggling, guys shook their heads or laughed. It took about ten minutes for all of the flowers to be delivered. By now Lucy was being crowed, a soft blush on her face as she let out a little giggle.

"Who is it Lucy? Who sent all these?" Levy asked in surprise. It wasn't unusual for girls in their group to randomly get a present or token of admiration from an anonymous admirer. It had _never_ been on this scale though. All the people; mostly girls around her echoed Levy's question and she held the first one in her hand, searching around before she found the note.

"Let's find out?" She asked, giggling as the girls squealed. She opened it, a huge grin on her face as she read out loud.

" _You're right. I don't want to sneak around. I want you to be mine and I'm going to get you. No matter that it takes to prove to you I deserve it. -Your Dragon, Natsu Dragneel."_ Her eyes widened, a surprised look crossed her face as people shrieked in disbelief at the name, their rivalry being legendary.

 _That idiot...wants to prove he deserves my affection?_ She looked at Levy in shock who had her mouth hung open. _How much did this cost…? That idiot! Sending it to me in class!_ She swallowed hard, glancing over her shoulder to see the blond haired man in the top row, glaring down at all the flowers in a pissed off expression. Lucy licked her lips. He wanted to win her affection? He was going to work for it. _Game on Salamander._

* * *

 _-_ edited version-


	4. Chapter 4

The girls all collapsed onto the couch of Erza and Lucy's dorm. Levy, Juvia, Erza, Aries and Cana along with Lucy.

"You know...I don't think I ever want to see a flower again." Levy sighed, turning her head and letting out a groan at the vase right next to her. There had been _five hundred_ bouquets delivered and after classes had been over Lucy and Levy called up the girls to come up with a plan to deal with all of them. They had split into teams, taking one to each teacher including the staff and they still had twenty left over. They had each taken two and Lucy had kept the uneven rest, along with the biggest bouquet that had every type.

"That took forever." Cana mumbled, splaying out over the floor with Juvia.

"Well...now that we're done. Lucy I believe you promised an explanation." Erza said and the girls all called out agreements. Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"WAIT!" Cana yelled, jumping up and running into the kitchen, coming back with a bag. She passed a bottle out to each of the girls and Lucy raised her brows.

"This is expensive. How'd you afford all this?" Lucy asked, knowing Cana had probably bought it as soon as she found out about the flowers.

"Bacchus." Cana said simply. Lucy nodded, opening her large bottle and opening it, taking a large swig.

"Okay, it's Friday so all of you should spend the night. It's a long story." Lucy said and the girls all nodded. They migrated to the blondes room. Lucy sat cross legged on her bed while Aries sat next to her and Levy draped over the edge of the bed, her chin on her hands. Cana straddled Lucy's desk chair and crossed her arms over the back of it while Juvia and Erza sat or laid on bean bags. Lucy took a chug of her bottle before wiping her mouth.

"Aright. Three months ago at Cana's party, the one for you and Bachus's one year anniversary." Lucy confirmed after looks were exchanged. "Well you know that was two days after I ended it with Sting...I was hurt and upset and then Natsu showed up with Gray and Gajeel. I got separated from Erza and Levy right after which is why you guys didn't see much of me. Anyway I headed to the kitchen and started doing shots and Natsu showed up. We ended up having a competition and emptied about four bottles of whiskey I think. I'm not sure. Anyway I ended up dancing with Gray because he was drunk to. I went back and had more shots and Natsu and I started to argue. I started stumbling away while drinking some concoction Cana gave me. Our arguing got louder and worse and well…" She trailed off, all the girls leaning forward.

"Wait...did you guys bang?" Cana asked and Lucy eyed her carefully, taking a long swig of her wine. Cana let out a scream followed by the other girls as Lucy's silence answered the question.

"I FUCKING CALLED IT. ALL OF YOU BITCHES OWE ME MONEY!" Cana screamed and Lucy let out a defiant screech as the rest of the girls grumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YA PERV!?" Lucy yelled and Cana jumped up.

"You guy have had sexual tension ever since he got abs and you got boobs! I always said you guys would get together in college while drunk!" She cheered and Lucy's face contorted in horror at the thought of how long they had been betting on this.

"Okay okay okay, but that doesn't explain the flowers." Levy said after a moment, the girls slowly getting quiet and looking at their friend again.

"Okay so...uhm. After we woke up we were both of us were hungover and were bickering back and forth as we tried to get dressed but you know...we were pretty shit faced the night before so I could hardly stand-"

"Was it only the alcohol that made it hard to stand?" Levy asked deviously and the girls giggled. Lucy pouted and simply stuck her foot out, pushing her friend off the bed.

"Stop interrupting." She scolded.

"Anyway when I got dressed I got into Cana's kitchen and I was surprised when I didn't find anyone in the way. Everyone was still either passed out or gone. I got some water and took some advil to stop the hangover and a few minutes later Natsu walked in. We weren't saying anything and he was looking for cups and shit so I decided to take pity on the idiot and told him where to find everything. After a few more minutes he asked if I remembered anything and I told him only tad bits, but I knew we had slept together. We agreed to not speak about it ever again and confirmed we both still hated each other." Lucy paused, taking a sip of her drink.

"After a few more minutes of silence and my memory started to clear with my hangover I asked what he remembered. He got this weird look on his face as if he was conflicted before telling me he remembered all of it. He looked at me and told me not to worry about him talking to anyone about it and then said sorry-" It was Erza who cut in this time.

"Wait, _wait._ _Natsu_ , said sorry to _you_?" Erza asked and Lucy slowly nodded.

"I don't know...it was really weird. It didn't just look like it, it _felt_ like he **meant** it." Lucy said, staring at her bottle before shaking her head.

"Anyway a few days later everything went back to normal until I was having a rough day. You guys remember when Sting…"asked" to get back together?" Lucy asked and they all nodded.

"I remember, Loke was so angry." Aries said softly.

"Okay so I was riding Star out on one of the cross country courses. I only had a tank top on along with my riding boots and pants so the bruises were out in the open and then he showed up out of nowhere. He started to taunt me but when I ignored him he just kept _bothering_ me and asking about the bruises. So eventually I gave in and we started arguing. It got loud fast and then he just grabbed me and pinned me to the tree but damn...it wasn't like when Sting would do something. He kissed me hard and I just...I don't know. So we fucked and then afterwards he pulled me into him and cuddled me until we both came down from our high. We got dressed and started riding back to the stables. From then on every time we had a bigger fight than usual we got together." Lucy said, a pink stain on her cheeks. It was quiet for a moment before Levy bit her lip.

"We'll...is he any good in bed?" She asked and Lucy screeched, chucking her pillow at the light bluenette.

"Levy!" She exclaimed, her blush darkening while the other girls giggled and blushed.

"Awh come on Lu!" Cana said and Lucy let out a soft sigh.

"He...he's pretty great…" She mumbled and she grinned.

"Juvia wants to know the details!" Juvia suddenly declared and Lucy screamed, chucking one of her pillows at the _other_ bluenette.

"Come on Lucy! Tell us your dirty acts!" Erza said suddenly and Lucy felt betrayal run through her from the girl that usually saved her from her embarrassment. Levy; who had climbed back onto the bed leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows. Lucy made a face shoving her back off the bed.

"Alright! Fine!" She snapped, chugging half of what was left of her bottle, blinking a few times and taking a breath.

"He's fucking great okay. I don't know what it is...there's just something I can't explain. Like...we move in perfect sync, not just physically. The second I think about wanting a change in position or think about something he does it before I can say I want it or indicate that I want it. And girls…" Lucy hiccuped slightly and let out a giggle. "Let's not even talk about his tongue skills okay. I didn't even know I could come so many times in one go." She giggled and the girls erupted into squeals and giggles.

"Okay yeah but what about his cock." Cana asked bluntly and Lucy sipped her wine.

"Well...turns out Sting wasn't big enough to even break my hymen...he's huge. Ten inches I think, he made me measure because I didn't believe him." She said, glancing towards her curtains and sighing softly. One of them was pulled over most of the window, shielding the rest of the room except the part she was sitting, she liked waking up to sunlight on her.

"What positions?" Erza asked devilishly and Lucy took another sip.

"So many, however I haven't been on top yet. He's always so aggressive...but not in a scary way ya know? Like if I told him to stop he would back off instantly." Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry but...please excuse me girls. Why did he send you flowers?" Aries asked in a small voice and the girls all nodded, quieting down.

"Because... a few weeks ago, Levy the day that we had to switch partners and Jet kept dropping me." Lucy said and the small girl nodded. "I don't know how but he managed to scale the fucking wall and get on my window seal. I opened the window and tried to hit him with the bat that Erza makes me keep in here," Lucy paused as Erza cut her off.

"And it came in handy." Erza grunted and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, anyway. He caught it and it looked like he wanted sex and I told him I wasn't in the mood because I was sore all over and he said that he'd heard about me getting dropped, I ignored him and bent over to take off my shoes and he grabbed my hips and put his against my ass but...it wasn't in a perverted way. It was oddly comforting. After a bit of bickering I was on my stomach in only a thong with him massaging my body and dear Mavis...it felt so good he could have been a professional. It was weird...we were having a decent conversation. We only have those after we fuck. He'd never, ever been gentle with me. He...he acted like I was the most fragile thing in the world instead of the girl he's been hate fucking. He rolled me over and I just…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "He told me to just let go. I knew he was talking about the anger and rivalry, even just for a moment...I did. We didn't fuck...no. It was slow, passionate. Like he actually cared, he even fucking held my hand." She said, running her hand through her hair as the girls all looked at her, smiles gone as they listened.

"I avoided him for like two weeks and then Mira paired us up for a dance project...he cornered me after class and I said that I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't handle him being one way behind closed doors and another in front of others because it was messing me up. Then he said he wanted to stop sneaking around and that I should be his girlfriends," she paused, letting the girls gasp before continuing, "he said that we would make a great team and that if we wanted to that we could get along just great when we wanted to. I told him he was crazy and then he kissed me. It sounds stupid but just...I get dizzy when I kiss him, my entire body tingles, I feel like I'm flying and like I'm invincible. I feel powerful, strong and dangerous, like I'm dancing on the edge of the world. I just...it gives me a thrill, he's like a fire and I know if I get to close I'm going to get burned and yet I'm taking leaps and bounds through, prancing around the flames without getting burnt. I feel the heat but it doesn't burn...if that makes sense." Lucy trailed off, looking at her bottle. She felt a hand on her knee, knowing it was Levy. Lucy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Anyway...I pushed away and he got mad. He dared me to tell him that I didn't feel unstoppable when I was with him, dared me to tell him I didn't feel that high feeling I explained...then he said he got it too. He sounded desperate, saying if it didn't work out then so be it but he wanted to see if this feeling was real or not...I told him he didn't deserve it and I walked out...that's what the flowers were about…" Lucy said, taking a slow sip of her wine before setting it on the table. It was quiet for a long moment before Erza cleared her throat.

"Lucy. I've been with you since the sixth grade along with Levy. I watched him turn on you, I watched him do all of the things he's done. He's done and said horrible things to you...I've been in the front row watching your rivalry and hatred grow...but. Listening to you just now. I think he's right...I think you should give it a try. If it doesn't work out then okay, but what you explained to us makes me think that there may be something between you too." The redhead said slowly and Lucy bit her lip.

"I agree with Erza." Levy said.

"Juvia thinks he is being genuine, all those flowers must have been a fortune." Juvia said.

"Forgive me, but I don't think you should trust him." Aires spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, opening her mouth to speak but pausing when a few taps her window sounded. All the girls froze, looking at each other questioningly. Lucy frowned, getting up and setting her wine down, grabbing her baseball bat and walking over to her window. the girls all moved closer to each other, mostly hiding behind Erza. Lucy opened the window, her face going from concerned to surprise.

"Hey Luc-"

"Kyah!" Lucy yelled, bringing the bat down and cutting off the cheerful voice.

"Hey what was that for!?" The male voice exclaimed while Lucy glowered at the hidden person.

"What do you mean what was that for! Don't you know you shouldn't scale walls and try and come in through girls windows in the middle of the night?!" Lucy growled. Suddenly a face was stuck in the room, his hood falling off and revealing messy pink hair, he had a sideways grin and a happy gleam in his eyes, holding onto the bat so the blonde couldn't hit him again.

"Well I don't have your number and I considered throwing pebbles but I'm kinda tight on money at the moment so I didn't want to break your window. And I haven't seen ya all day, I just got back actually. I wanted to see you." He said and the girls all looked at each other, stifling giggles as Lucy crossed her arms.

"You'd have more money if you didn't buy so many flowers! Also what makes you think I want to see _you_?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you? Anyway put some warm pjs on." He said and she frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's cold outside and you'll freeze wearing just that." He said, gesturing to her pj shorts burn out tank top.

"But it's warm inside."

"Yeah but it's a ten minute walk to my dorm."

"Okay? What does that have to do with me?" She asked and he gave her a grin.

"We're having a movie date! Or a whatever you want to do that I have in my dorm date, I managed to get Gray and Gajeel out for the night without telling them who I was bringing over." He said.

"Why would I want to go on a date with you!?" Lucy shrieked and Natsu frowned slightly.

"Because. I'm proving that I deserve a chance." He said and Levy let out a loud 'awwhhh', causing both of them to jump. Natsu looked at them, going pale as he realized they were there, mostly that _Erza_ was there and Lucy blushed once she remembered they had an audience.

"Uh...hey girls." Natsu greeted awkwardly. Levy jumped suddenly and hid behind Lucy, grabbing her arms and peeking out at Natsu, giving him a wink that Lucy couldn't see.

"Wait by the door Natsu. She'll be down in a few minutes." Levy said deviously and Natsu slowly grinned. Erza got up as well.

"Indeed. Should she be packing for overnight?" Erza asked and Natsu's grin widened, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! See ya in a few Luce!" Natsu cheered before disappearing through the window again. Lucy stared at her friends in shock and horror as the girls all got up, giggling and preparing her an overnight bag for her.

"Come on Lu! Get on some sexy underwear and warm pj's!" Levy called and Lucy snapped back to her senses.

"What!? No! I'm not gonna go over to his place! I've never been over there! What if I don't come back!? What if something happens!?" Lucy babbled and Erza scoffed.

"If something happens then you _are_ going to be with the best fighter in this school's history excluding Master Gildarts. He won't let you get hurt." Erza assured her and she crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not going." She said with a huff. All the girls paused, looking at each other and getting knowing looks. Lucy let her eyes widen and she took a step back.

"Grab her." Levy said and they all pounced on a screaming Lucy.

Natsu grinned, putting his electric cigarette in his pocket when Lucy walked out in long fuzzy pants, comfy looking boots and a long sleeved shirt that looked soft just like the pants. Natsu refrained from reaching out and touching it.

"Hey! Ready?" He asked and she sighed.

"I guess." She mumbled. He tried to ignore her bad mood, starting to walk with her.

"So...how was your day?" He asked and she shot him a glare. He saw her punch coming but let her fist hit his arm.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"That was for the flowers." She snapped and he frowned.

"Did you not like them? I didn't know which ones you liked." He said, a bit down casts. She crossed her arms.

"I do like flowers. But the fact you had over 100 sent to me IN CLASS." She said and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I wanted to get your attention." He told her and she sighed.

"I'm not sleeping with you again." She said bluntly and he grinned.

"I can't kick your ass in Mario kart if we're fucking." He said and her jaw dropped.

"As _if_ you could beat me!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"Oh I can." He laughed and she stuck her tongue out. She squealed however when a drop of water hit her tongue. They both paused, looking up and a second later it was pouring. Lucy shrieked and Natsu laughed slightly.

"Why are you laughing! It's freezing!" She yelled and Natsu shook his head, laughing and jumping around and spinning.

"Come on Luce! Dance in the rain with me!" He cheered, hollering in happiness. Lucy stared at him as he danced in freezing rain.

"Natsu it's freezing!" She repeated and he pranced back, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He spun her around and she gasped.

"Natsu! You're like a fucking fire everyone knows you don't like being cold. Better get out of the rain before you're extinguished." She half teased, trying to convince him. He pulled her back to his chest, leaning down into her ear.

"Save me a spark then." He told her and she shuddered. Suddenly she felt as if warmth ran through her veins, letting him lead her. Eventually she let out a laugh, realizing that it was _kind_ of fun.

She twirled with him, giggling and pulling away, splashing into puddles and leaping. Natsu paused, panting with a huge grin as he watched Lucy dance around. He always loved watching her dance. He was soaked to the bone but at the moment he didn't care. He leaped forward, taking her hand and spinning her, grabbing her hips. She understood and jumped. He lifted her her up, holding her securely and spinning slowly. She threw her head back and laughed into the dark sky. He set her down and she turned, her hands on his chest. They grinned at each other, both panting.

They leaned in close, closer….

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled as a light was flashed on them. It was campus police.

"Oh crap!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Lucy's hand and sprinting away. She let out a shriek as she stumbled behind him before catching up, her frozen legs working slower than usual. They could hear the police chasing after them and Natsu let out a laugh, his adrenalin pumping through him. After a second Lucy laughed as well, quickly gaining space between them and the officer. Natsu darted to the side suddenly, dragging Lucy with him. He squeezed them both into a narrow passage way, their chests pressed against each other. They breathed hard but it was covered by the pounding of the rain.

The guards passed and they looked down at each other, taking deep breaths in the claustrophobic space. Lucy went to say something by sneezed suddenly against Natsus shirt. He made a face.

"Let's get you inside." He said and she nodded. He peeked out of their hiding place before nodding, jogging out and a it's the quad. Lucy followed him as they ran to the boys dormitory. They got in and both paused, catching their breath and chuckling quietly. Natsu looked at her, now that they were in the light he realized her clothes were soaking and dripping, clinging to every curve of her body. He wasn't the only person to notice however as they had come into the common room where more than they were. A bunch of athletes were chilling in the boys common room, it being a big mess.

Natsu and Lucy both paused once they saw all the frozen faces of classmates and lower class men. Some people had food in their hands, about to put it in their mouth. It was as if they had hit pause. Lucy bit her lip, shifting behind Natsu slightly as he cleared his throat.

"There a problem?" He asked and instantly everyone went back to what they were doing, eyeing them from the corner of their eyes. Lucy started to shiver, rather hard. Natsu sucked in a breath, leading her through the common room and the huge mess.

"This place is gross." She said and Natsu nodded.

"Ya get use to it. None of us are the cleanest and no one ever wants to clean." He said and she scrunched her nose at the smell.

"Or bathe? Everyone stinks." She whispered as they got into the elevator. Natsu laughed.

"We can't all smell as good as girls do." He told her and she sniffed.

"Well you should." She pouted. The elevator opener and they walked out, leaving small puddles wherever they stepped. Natsu opened the door to his dorm for her.

They stepped in and he flicked the lights on.

"The bathroom is right over here...in sure you're gonna wanna change." He said and she nodded, walking in and closing the door. Natsu quickly made his way to his room, hanging his scarf up as he stripped down completely, even having to change his boxers. He towel dried quickly, using his mirror in his room to help him blow dry his hair otherwise it would never dry. He put on sweatpants and a muscle shirt, sighing happily at the dry and warm feeling. He gathered his wet clothes, walking to the bathroom and knocking.

"Hey hand me your wet clothes so I can throw them in the washer." He said.

"Uh...the rain soaked through my bag. I don't have anything to change into." A hesitant voice answered and he frowned.

"So you're gonna walk around naked?" He asked, his brows furrowing. A bang on the door made him jump.

"No you idiot!" She yelled and he sighed.

"Alright I've got some stuff you can use. Hand your clothes over." He told her. A hesitant moment later the door opened and Lucy's hand extended, handing him her bag of clothes. He took them and the door closed quickly. He rolled his eyes, dumping everything in the dryer and throwing a smell good sheet thing in there that Gajeel and Gray both insisted was necessary. He started the dryer then went to his room, grabbing boxers, an old tank top Lisanna had left there a long time ago and a hoodie. He walked back, knocking on the door. It opened and he handed her the clothes.

He went to the living room, setting up the wii. A few minutes later Lucy came out rather shyly and Natsu almost dropped the remote. His hoodie was huge on her and the boxers were a bit saggy.

"Stop staring. I know I look stupid." Lucy muttered, crossing her arms and the ends of the hoodie flying everywhere because she wasn't big enough for it.

"You're...you don't look silly. You look good...great actually." He said and she blushed, looking away. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

-edited version-


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy shoved Natsu's shoulder with her hip as he laughed, passing her character on Mario Kart.

"How did I trip on my own banana!?" She wailed, wiggling her body as she moved the remote; as if that would help her catch up.

"Because you're a bad driver!" Natsu cheered. They were on the last lap of the last race for the cup.

"I am not!" Lucy exclaimed, quickly getting into second place in front of Natsu.

"Well I'm better because I'm in first." Natsu laughed, an easy grin on his face. It was two in the morning but neither seemed to notice the time. Suddenly Natsu's vision was clouded with Lucy's ass as she giggled, catching up to her rival.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Natsu wailed, struggling to see.

"Bite me" Lucy shot back. Natsu had won twice and she had won once but she had more points. If she beat him this round she'd win. Natsu narrowed his eyes, looking at her round ass before a smirk formed across his face. He opened his mouth wide and leaned forward, biting her left ass cheek. Lucy let out a loud shriek, jumping and falling over.

Natsu reached out, pulling her into his lap so she didn't hit the floor just as his character crossed the finish line.

Lucy stared at the screen with her mouth open, looking to Natsu who had a cocky, satisfied grin on his face. He looked away from the screen to Lucy when she looked at him. They looked back at the screen then back at each other.

Natsu finally let out a chuckle when his character celebrated first place while Lucy's was second.

"Told you I could kick your -mph" Natsu mumbled, being cut off by Lucy's sudden kiss. Her hands gripped his shirt, holding him to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her too him. The kiss wasn't hot and needy but it wasn't slow and passionate either. It was her wanting him close to her, and it was him delivering to her wishes.

She pulled away after a moment, looking up at him with big doe eyes. Natsu looked down at her, a confused yet happy grin on his face, slightly breathless.

"What was that for?" He asked her curiously and she blushed lightly.

"You didn't let me fall...and I guess you're kinda handsome." She said quietly and Natsu laughed, kissing her head.

"Well I'm all yours." He told her and she raised her brows.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She told him and he shrugged.

"You don't get to decide who cares about you and wants to be around you. You decide who _you_ want to care about and who _you_ want to be around." He explained and she thought for a moment, reaching up and trailing her finger over his jaw. Her touch was so light it was almost ghostly and he let his eyes flutter shut, letting her do what she wanted.

She traced the features on his face almost timidly, his inhumane nose that could identify her perfume, the strong jaw she'd seen others kiss and suck at. Over his eyebrows that would furrow in anger or raise in surprise or mockery as he launched his attack or celebrated his victory. Over his eyelids that concealed cold, harsh eyes that had given her nothing but hatred over the past years. Her breath hitched, her thumb grazing over his lips. The awful things he had sent to her through these lips, the scars he had sent to her self esteem and the slurs he had spat. The same lips that had formed those things had also given her gentle kisses, made her feel like she was on top of the world with a simple touch.

Could she forgive him? He seemed to have forgiven her. What if this was a nasty trick? Would he do that? Was he capable of inflicting that hurt on her? She doubted it but then again, she had never expected him to leave her and turn on her like he had. She hadn't noticed his eyes open, hadn't noticed the way he watched her eyes turn glassy with tears. He knew what she was thinking only because those thoughts had been swimming around in his brain for a while. In all honesty though, he wanted to trust her. He knew that he was the reason they split apart but they both knew she wasn't the most innocent. Although he accepted most of the blame as he should. He knew that and he didn't run from it. But they both knew that she also carried some of the blame for how they were.

He sucked in a deep breath, hugging her closer and resting his chin on her shoulder like when they were little.

"I just don't know…" Lucy whispered and Natsu hugged her tighter.

"Neither do I. I'm tired of fighting though...I want my old best friend back though...Lucy I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve it when I pushed you away. Not when I turned on you. I'm sorry." He told her, hiding his face in her neck.

Her eyes fluttered closed. Deep down, all those years she had been waiting for him to come back to her. Waiting for him to apologize. Waiting for him to say he screwed up and want to be back in her life. She hadn't expected it to be as lovers though. Eventually she had given up that hope, determining that she'd been too far and would never want to be around him. It wasn't a cliche where she had always felt something for him, she had really hated him. It was hard for her. She couldn't just go from hate to best friends over night like he could. Even when they were fighting she had been witness to his amazingly big and warm heart.

She knew that if he wanted to he could care about and love anyone. Everyone loved him. And now he wanted her to love him too.

"Hey, you don't have any tournaments tomorrow right?" He asked suddenly and she pulled away to look at him.

"Uhm...no, why?" She asked and he grinned, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"It stopped raining." He said before letting out a chuckle.

"Wanna help me pull pranks?" He asked and she slowly giggled.

"On who?" She asked and he wiggled his eyebrows. _Oh lord what is he planning?_ She thought to herself.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

"Natsu oh my God." Lucy whispered, covering her mouth to stifle her giggle as Natsu sprayed more whip cream on the superintendent that was in charge of the preschool, elementary, middle, high school and college of Fairy Tail.

"Shhhh don't worry. Gramps won't wake up." Natsu snickered. Makarov's eyebrows, mustache and chin were covered in whip cream along with both his hands covered in honey. Natsu pulled away and laughed quietly with Lucy. They took a few pictures before sneaking out of his room, both of them running quietly down the hall and only laughing out loud when they turned the corner.

"That was so funny!" She exclaimed, struggling to hold back her laughs. Natsu laughed with her and gave her a huge grin.

"Ready to do the second part?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"What's the second half?" She asked and he pulled a key from his pocket, walking to a door and opening it.

"Filled this up a few months ago." He said and when she looked in her eyes widened. It was packed full of bubble wrap. She looked at him with huge eyes and he looked at her with a huge grin, both of them looking back at the closet.

"Natsu...what would we do with all this?" She asked and he only gave her a chuckle in response.

~?~

"We're gonna be killed for this." Lucy whispered as Natsu shut the door behind them, pulled the blinds and turned the light on.

"Nonsense." He said as he looked around Makarov's office, dropping the huge rolls of bubble wrap, Lucy doing the same thing.

"There's a lot in here to wrap." She told him and he nodded.

"He gets up at around 9. Everybody else starts walking around here at seven. We've got four hours to get this done." He said and she let out a giggle, nodding.

"We get caught I'm throwing you under the bus." Lucy told him and he stuck his tongue out.

About thirty minutes later Lucy grunted, pulling off Natsu's hoodie and setting it down.

"It's to hot in here." She muttered and he glanced over at her, doing a double take. He swallowed hard. He hadn't noticed how small the tank top was for Lucy till now.

He couldn't help himself, slowly moving towards her, dancing around the bubble wrap they had already laid down. Before Lucy knew what was happening she felt hands on her waist, pulling her back into a strong chest and hips.

"Do you know how distracting this is?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear and she shivered, biting her lip and pushing back against him, slowly starting to grind on him.

"Is it? Maybe this will get you back on track." She told him, swiveling her hips and his grip tightened on her, running his hands up and down her body.

"Don't you know what dragons like me do to princesses like you?" He growled lowly into her ear and she shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin. She remembered telling him she wouldn't sleep with him, but technically that was last night. This was the next day. She felt bad, dangerous. They were pulling a prank on the headmaster of the entire district. If she got caught she could lose everything. Especially if they had sex in here. She loved every second of it.

Lucy bit her lip, draping her arms over his shoulders and looking back at him, giving him full access to her front, grinding into him harder.

"No...why don't you show me?" She whispered to him. His ears pricked and he brought his hand back, slapping her ass hard and grabbing it on impact. She arched her back slightly, taking in a startled breath and closing her eyes. He smirked, pulling the tank top down to expose her chest, running his free hand over them as he spanked her again, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. She let out a small whimper, sucking in a deep breath.

"Naughty girl." He growled into her ear, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin. He ground back against her when her hips swiveled into his, holding her hips with both hands and grinding into her, letting out soft moans as she danced and ground against him. After a minute or two she stopped and looked back at him, straight in the eye.

"Fuck your princess, she's been bad." She purred at him and he felt his cock twitch. Before Lucy could comprehend what was happening he had his hand down her pants and underwear, pushing two fingers into her hard. Lucy let out a gasp, standing on her tip toes in surprise. One of her hands flew to his wrist, holding it tightly as he bit her neck hard, curling his fingers against her gspot back and forth quickly. Lucy let out a loud moan despite herself, one of her legs lifting so he had more access. He slithered his free hand under her thigh, holding it up as she leaned against him heavily, whimpering his name.

"Naaah...Natsuuuu." She groaned as his fingers moved faster, his teeth scraping her neck. Her legs quivered, letting out another moan. She was so close..so...so close. Natsu pulled off her last second and she wailed at the loss of his warm skin inside of her. She felt a hand in her hair, moving her quickly.

"Wha-" she was pinned against the desk, bent over. She looked back at Natsu and he gave her a lustful look, pulling off his pants and boxers off her, bringing his hand down hard on her bare ass. She whimpered, pushing herself against his hands needily. She felt him grope and grab and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Dirty girl." Natsu purred into her ear, curling his fingers in her hair before pushing into her. Lucy's eyes opened as she sucked in a deep breath, her fingers curling around some of the bubble wrap laying on the desk.

"We-we don't have much time." She mumbled after a minute. There was a grunt in what she assumed was agreement because the next second he was moving, pulling her hair as his hips snapped in and out of her. She let him have her, enjoying the attention he was giving her, shuddering and moaning with every thrust or tug of her hair. After a few minutes Natsu reached down, rubbing her clit as he rammed against her.

Lucy threw her head back, letting out a choked cry of his name before she came on him. Natsu's pupils widened at the blissful feeling, not caring that she had just soaked him, a puddle forming beneath them.

"Fuck Luce look at the mess you made." He taunted and she sucked in a deep breath, pushing herself up. She turned, his member falling out of her. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her but let it go when she kissed him roughly, pushing him around the desk until he fell into the headmasters chair. Natsu looked at it, biting his lip as his former rival stood above him.

"I wouldn't have made a mess if you had left me in my dorm." Lucy said firmly, her hands went to his chest, sliding up his shirt so her hands were on his skin.

"I have no regrets." He told her, watching her actions carefully. She hummed, straddling his lap. Natsu bit his lip, his hands going to her hips. She hasn't ridden him before, he assumed she just liked being dominated and he had no problem taking on that role. His member twitched in excitement, expecting a blow job or something along those lines.

His surprise however was evident when she grabbed his face, kissing him hard she pushed up on her knees, lining herself up she pushed down quickly on him, both letting out a soft gasp and her hips met his with him completely sheathed inside of her. Natsu's grip on her hips tightened as she took a deep breath, her eyes open as she stared at him with an open mouth.

"O-oh f...fa…" Was all she could seem to get out. The new position brought him deeper in her than before and it was amazing to her. She took a moment, biting her lip in bliss before she started rolling her hips back and forth on him, letting out a moan as she used his body. Natsu leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her every movement. He felt her hands on his chest, her hips rub against his as she ground against him in the best way.

"Ah fuck...Luceeee." Natsu whined softly and Lucy picked up her pace, panting softly. Her nails dug into his skin and she leaned forward, bouncing and grinding down on him. She grazed her teeth down his neck much in the way he would always do to her. She felt him take in a deeper breath and she hoped she was right, biting into that spot. Natsu let out a loud moan, his hands tightening on her hips as she sucked on his sweet spot.

"You like that don't you Salamander." Lucy purred in his ear and she felt him tense. She knew he was on the edge so she ground into him harder, massaging him inside of her. He looked at her, his arms and legs twitching underneath her. She met his gaze, barely able to keep it as pleasure coursed through her. "You like me on top of you, taking advantage of your hard cock for my own pleasure." One of her hands slipped out from under his shirt and laced itself in the hair from the back of his head. She tugged on it, forcing his head back she attacked his neck, covering him in hickeys. She let out a low moan that mixed with his multiple ones that were quickly getting higher and higher. She was getting close to another release as well and now it was a race to the finish.

Natsu apparently picked up on that and he grabbed her hips, pushing his feet against the ground he rammed himself up. Lucy's jaw dropped and she grabbed onto his shoulder, a breathy moan coming from her. Natsu let out a growl, leaning forward he whispered. "Just because you're on top...doesn't mean you're in charge."

Lucy shuddered hard at his words and he bit the shell of her ear, groping her ass as he bucked up again, setting a fast rhythm aiming directly at her soft spot.

Lucy couldn't seem to close her mouth, gasps and moans spilling out of her which only encouraged Natsu. He was so close, he could feel the tight coil heating up in his stomach, he could feel his body getting ready to release. Natsu's thrusts became sloppy and harder as he got closer and closer, the muscles in his face and arms twitching before he threw his head back, moaning loudly as he fell over the edge. Lucy followed right after him, her body shuddering as she leaned against him, panting hard into the crook of his neck.

"Holy shit…" Natsu muttered and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"That was really hot." Lucy whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before she slowly stood up. Her legs shaked a bit and Natsu tried to fight off the smirk he felt when he saw the mess between her legs running down the inside of her thighs.

"Stop staring, come on we need to clean this up and finish quickly." Lucy ordered, grabbing her- _his_ pants and underwear and pulling them back up. Natsu sighed, pulling up his boxers and joggers before getting up, glad she didn't realize his own knees shake a little.

 _ **yoooooo shout out to RandomAnon for all the support and**_ **reviews!**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of this LONG awaited chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT! _You guys this is kind of a darker themed chapter. Dark smut that could be considered disturbing and or triggering to some viewers. If you are sensitive to mentions of roughness, pain and blood during sex then do not read this chapter. There is an indication of three grey lines where the smut ends for this chapter. Again, if you are_** ** _sensitive to those topics please do not read. You have been warned_**

* * *

Lucy was very faintly aware of the fact she was laying on her side under the blankets with a very warm body behind her, and that an arm was draped over her middle section. She also knew it was probably way later than when she usually woke up but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just wanted to go back to sleep and finish the _amazing_ dream she had been having. She pulled the blankets closer to her and scooted back slightly to try and steal more of Natsu's heat when she felt something hard poking against her butt. She cracked one eye open, looking at the posters of famous boxers and fighters along with a few framed movie posters. There were a few dragon figurines here and there. There was a framed picture of Natsu with his father Igneel and the headmaster Makarov from before Igneel had gone missing. She heard a soft mumble from Natsu and her attention shifted back to the hard pole poking at her through the boxers she had borrowed from him. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had been having and then back to the headmaster's office and she bit her lip. She opened both of her eyes and slowly shifted, not wanting to wake Natsu up. Not yet anyway.

A soft whine rose from him when she pulled away and she froze, checking him to make sure that he was still asleep. She slowly sat up and chewed on her lip, deciding what she wanted to do. _What is every guys dream to wake up to? Knowing Natsu it's probably food…_ She thought, stifling a giggle at her thoughts. She grabbed the blankets and peeked under them, seeing the tent in his boxers. She allowed herself to marvel at his body. Countless hours of intense, nonstop training and multiple sports, strict diets and serious care had left him with one of those bodies that you only expect to see in dedicated movies. Every muscle was defined and firm to the touch, his v-line seemed to be sculpted by God himself. Of course her own body was just as muscular and defined but in different ways and shapes. She herself had a pronounced v-line, strong arms and legs with a firm stomach that had soft indentations that if she flexed would show a six pack of her own. Physically they were perfect together, a very handsome couple that couldn't have been paired better.

Lucy slid her hand over Natsu's warm skin, her fingertips barely grazing the peach fuzz on his stomach before she made up her mind. She shifted her body, letting the blanket cover her head as she moved down the bed. She held back a smirk, knowing that this would drive him crazy. She moved slowly, her limbs still waking up with the rest of her body. She carefully hooked her fingers under the elastic band on his boxers and started to pull, her ears straining to hear any change in Natsu's breathing to see if he was waking up. The ten seconds it took her to get them down enough to let his member free were agonizingly slow, hoping that he didn't wake up before she could begin. She let the fabric go carefully and it stayed where she wanted. She shifted slightly, the fabric of the blanket rubbing her hair. She let out an exasperated breath, grabbing the hair band on her wrist she quickly pulled her hair into a sloppy low pony tail. _It'll do_. She thought before she set her eyes on her target.

She slowly leaned forward, sticking her tongue out she met his skin, licking a long, slow stripe up his member. Natsu's breathing didn't change but his cock twitched at her touch. She held back a giggle. He was at her mercy, the mighty Salamander. She thought it was kind of hot, being able to take advantage of him like this. He would wake up and realize she could have done anything she wanted to him while he slept. She moved her tongue back down, thankful that Natsu had the decency to shave and wash down there. She could taste hints of herself though from earlier in the morning, it was faint though and at the moment she couldn't care less. She dragged her tongue toward the side of his shaft, bringing it up again to right under his tip. She moved her tongue back and forth under his tip and Natsu let out a low moan. She didn't stop though, letting her hands slip up his thighs she pressed down on his hips, letting her tongue graze up and over his tip. Natsu's member twitched and his hips grated up. Lucy could feel his breathing start to hasten and she knew he was starting to wake up. She held back a laugh, pressing her tongue flat against his tip, licking it slowly. His legs shifted as he started to wake up more and Lucy shifted quickly, laying in between them. She struggled for a second, pushing his boxers off of her so she was left in nothing but his shirt. She reached up, letting her hair down. The blanket shifted as she moved and Natsu's body started to become tense. She folded her legs at the knees so her feet were in the air and she took a breath before licking up his member again. She heard a gasp and low moan and she sucked his tip into her mouth.

"Holy shit." Natsu's deep, rough, tired voice sounded out and suddenly the blanket was torn off of her. The cold air hit Lucy's skin and goosebumps instantly rose up. Lucy looked up, meeting Natsu's sleep glazed eyes innocently.

"Luce? What are you-" He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking on him harder.

Natsu took in the sight of the beautiful blonde before him. She was between his legs, in his shirt, no underwear with her feet up and swinging ever so slightly in the air, her mouth around his cock and gorgeous brown eyes staring up at him. He stared at her in shock and bliss for a moment and she took that as a sign to continue while his groggy brain tried to clear.

She pushed her tongue forward so it was flat against the bottom of his dick and moved down, letting his length slide into her throat. Natsu let out another moan and tingles ran down her spine. Her nose brushed the skin on his lower belly and she paused, relaxing her throat completely before she swallowed around him.

"Shit Luce," Natsu hissed, his hand going to her head. He pushed it down a bit more and she allowed it, swallowing a few more times before she came back up, twirling her tongue around his tip and dipping down against his slit. Natsu let out a strangled moan and she curved her tongue, dragging it under the tip. Natsu bucked his hips and she adjusted, grabbing his hips to let him know he could. Natsu let out a low growl, bucking his hips again and she held back a giggle at his eagerness. She pushed down on his hips again, taking him half way down her throat she swallowed around him again before slowly coming back up, ever so gently grazing her teeth against his sensitive skin. His entire body shuddered and she sucked on his tip for another moment before releasing it, a wet ' _pop'_ sound coming from the action. He let out a loud sigh and she gave him an innocent smile.

"Morning pyro." She purred and he couldn't help but to grin back at her.

"Is that all I get?" He asked teasingly and she pulled herself up. She could feel the warmth between her legs and the slickness that reminded her of how attractive she found Natsu's body and the noises he made. She wanted him, she wanted him hard.

"Maybe…" She trailed off and Natsu sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Maybe?" He asked and she bit her lip, deciding to try and push him. She knew that he was possessive, and she also knew he could get a lot more possessive than he let show. She wasn't sure why but she was craving him, she wanted him to pin her down and take her. She straddled him, leaning forward she let out a smirk, their faces close.

"Maybe that's all you're gonna get." She whispered seductively, slowly pushing down and grinding against his length but not letting it enter her. Natsu sucked in a deep breath, his hands grabbing her hips.

"Oh yeah? It feels like you need some attention though." He said and she smirked.

"I do, but I'm not quite sure you can handle it." She told him, tugging on his hair slightly. He narrowed his eyes, starting to sense that she was after something.

"I think I can." He told her, grabbing her ass and squeezing. Lucy paused, biting her lip. He knew she loved that just as much as he loved doing it.

"Mmm I'm not sure...I don't think you can handle what I need." Lucy whispered into his ear and his member twitched under her. She got up, his shirt falling to cover part of her ass but not nearly enough to be considered decent.

"Maybe I'll just go find someone who _can_...you have roommates don't you?" Lucy asked, turning so he wouldn't see the smile on her face when he let out a low growl.

"I can handle you." He said firmly and she started moving toward his door, slowly to give him time to get to her. She swayed her hips, her hands running up the front and under his shirt, exposing more of her skin that she had come to find out that he was addicted to. The sheets rustled and Lucy held back a squeak of excitement. She put her hands on the door knob.

"I don't knowwww…" She almost sang, not opening the door.

"What if Gray can do it better?" The second she said it she knew she had gotten him. Gray was his best friend but all time rival, everyone knew about how the best friends couldn't stand each other, and they'd never admit to being friends either. She heard the sheets move, a loud growl and footsteps and then she felt warmth.

Hands on her hips spun her around and before she could say or do anything she was pushed up against the door. She let out a gasp, her hands going up to Natsu's chest. She looked up, seeing possessiveness and lust in his eyes, however the grip he had no her told her that he wasn't really mad, he just understood what she wanted and she felt slight relief at that. He met her gaze and he gave her a quick wink before his grip tightened and he pulled her tightly against him, one of his hands lacing in her hair. He tugged her head back, forcing her to look up at him and let out a low growl.

"I'll show you exactly what I can handle, it's you who won't be able to take it." He snarled, his pointed canines seeming larger to Lucy than normal. She shivered, not in fear but in arousal as his grip on her hair tightened, moving her head to the side. Lucy gasped, moving on to her tip toes when she felt his teeth sink into her neck roughly. His free hand pressed against her lower back so she was crushed against his muscled body, her head tilted to the side so that he could mark her skin. She felt her skin shift as he sucked it between his teeth, running his tongue over it before applying a bit more pressure to her skin while he sucked on it. Lucys fingers curled against his chest and she arched her back, moaning softly. He pulled off of her, admiring the mark he had left on her for a moment before his hands slid down her body, dipping down quickly as his hands cupped her ass. Lucy let out a slight squeal when he picked her up, pushing her back against the door to his room. Her hands laced in his hair and they shared a heated look. He ran his tongue over his canines, knowing for a fact that Lucy, and many other women found it attractive.

She moved forward, kissing him hard and he returned it just as rough, their tongues pushing against each other, their teeth bumping and their lips bruising. Neither cared though, they were focused on the others body and their own need.

Natsu ground up against her, his member rubbing up and down over her slit and clit. Lucy gasped and moaned into the kiss, grabbing his hair tighter. Natsu growled, biting her lip roughly. Lucy tightened her legs around his waist and he moved his hands from her hips, knowing she could hold herself up. His hands went up her sides and under his shirt, grabbing her breasts. Lucy sucked in a breath and Natsu broke the kiss, tilting his head to run his tongue over her skin before biting her collar bone roughly. Lucy let out a pained gasp, closing her eyes she tugged on Natsu's hair. She knew that he had held back the times before, even when it was strictly hate fucking. She wanted to see him get aggressive, wanted to feel what exactly he could do.

"Is that all you've got?" Lucy asked him and his grip on her chest tightened.

"You wanna know what I can do?" He growled out into the crook of her neck and Lucy shuttered.

"If you can do anything." She taunted before letting out a surprised yelp when he spun on his heel and pretty much threw her onto the bed. She bounced, gasping to try and catch her breath. She looked up, watching Natsu discard his clothes altogether before giving her a primal look. The hairs on Lucy's skin stood up straight as he stalked towards her. She opened her mouth to say something but cut herself off with another gasp when Natsu shoved her down on the bed, using his other hand to force her legs open. Lucy's back arched high as he bent over her, biting into the crook of her neck roughly as he slid in.

"Happy is the safe word." He whispered into her ear and electricity ran through her veins, knowing he had caught on. She threw her head back, letting out a loud moan as his hips pulled back and snapped against hers. Tingles ran through her body as he gripped her hips roughly, holding them up as he bit and sucked at her neck roughly.

Lucy couldn't seem to catch her breath, glancing down to see the bulge under her skin where he moved. Natsu let out a low growl that came from his chest, pulling out he flipped her over quickly. Lucy yelped, pulling herself more on the bed. Natsu pounced on her, caging her in between his arms.

"I'm not done with you babe." He purred into her ear and she arched her back, her fingers curling around the sheets. He entered her again from behind and she grunted, pushing her ass back against him, wanting him to have complete access to her. She was rewarded with a deep moan from Natsu as he started up his pace again.

"Fuck...yeah just like that." He moaned out, his hand lacing in her hair and tugging her hair back. Lucy whimpered in bliss, moving against him and angling herself so he was hitting her gspot. Natsu tugged her hair a bit harder, ramming into her. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth letting out whispers of curse words and gasps. She felt his free hand come down hard on her ass. She bucked up against him, feeling his weight lay on her, his arm coming around her neck. She shifted ever so slightly, her face burying in his arm as he sped up, using quick thrusts that ground his member back and forth against the bundle of nerves that drove her crazy. She could hear and _feel_ his pants as he moved on top of her. She felt his teeth graze her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Lucy tilted her head back, letting out a loud moan for him. He shuddered over her and she raised her ass tightly against him as he paused buried inside of her. She ground against him, peeking one eye to say his face scrunched up, his mouth hanging open to expose the pointed canines that he adored. His face twitched, pleasure coursing through him. She felt her own body respond to the lewd image of him and she whimpered, grinding into him harder a she got closer to the edge.

The noise that came from her seemed to jar Natsu a bit. He leaned forward, kissing her roughly as he pulled his hips back, pushing into her hard. Lucy broke the kiss with a desperate whimper and he pushed himself up, using his legs to move hers further apart. She moved, thanking her instructors for making her stretch so much when she moved her legs straight out to her sides, arching her back and leaning on her elbows. She bit her lip, moaning softly as she looked over her shoulder to look at Natsu who stared at her, lust covering his entire face. Her hair was a mess and she had never felt so sexy as she took in the look he was giving her. After a second Natsu growled, putting his hands on either side of her and slamming into her hard.

He was relentless, desperately chasing his orgasm as he used her body in the way that wanted him to. He was rough, leaving her shoulders in bite marks and bruises, not worrying about holding back but keeping an ear out for the safe word. Lucy was singing a symphony of moans and curses under him and he could tell she was close. He smirked, leaning down he bit into her soft spot roughly and Lucy's body withered under him. She let out a scream of his name, ecstasy washing over her as she came over him. Natsu let out a loud moan, his movements going from smooth and rhythmic to sloppy and desperate. He slid his hand and arm under her hip, holding her tightly against him as a fire raged in his belly, Lucy still convulsing around him.

"Fucking take it." He growled into her ear, feeling her shudder. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his face twitching as he felt himself release hard, keeping her pinned under him. "Fuck." He choked out, trying to breathe properly as his entire body tingled in bliss. His hips jerked a bit as he finished, panting hard he pulled out of her, laying down on top of her and resting his head between her shoulder blades, panting softly.

"Mavis...that was…" He trailed off, hearing Lucy practically purr. She was splayed out on the bed, her head down and her arms around. After a minute of being lazy Natsu picked himself up and Lucy pulled her legs closed. Natsu shifted around, finding his boxers on the floor. He ignored them, pulling on sweat pants instead. He walked around the bed, crouching in front of Lucy's face. She had her eyes closed, her breathing returning to normal.

* * *

"Good morning." He purred and she let out a small smile, opening her eyes.

"Morning." She said and he slowly gave her a huge grin.

"That was one hell of a way to wake up." He chuckled and she giggled, pulling herself up slowly. Natsu realized that his shirt she had bored was completely ruined, holes where he had torn through littered it and spots of blood were everywhere. He watched her carefully, wanting to make sure there was no unease. He was fully aware of how he had just treated her and how he had acted, going off of what she kept pushing him for. He gave her a nervous look and she smiled slightly, reaching forward with shaky hands. She grabbed Natsu's face and pulled him to her. He quickly rose, folding one leg under him on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't hurt me Natsu I promise, I was okay with everything." She reassured him and he tilted his head slightly, searching her face to make sure she wasn't lying. She gave him a grin and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Natsu kissed her back softly, letting her lead the kiss. When she pulled away he gave her a serious look.

"Next time you want to act things out we should talk about it first okay? I don't want to cross any lines because I didn't know about them. I mean don't get me wrong...that was hot as hell but still. We should have cues and rules so neither one of us is uncomfortable or hurt, alright?" He said and she stared at him in surprise. Natsu waited anxiously for her to respond, not knowing what she would say or what she thought but he thought it was important to talk about. Things like this could easily slip into rape or abuse if it wasn't done right. Suddenly Lucy smiled and nodded, leaning forward she kissed his nose.

"You're right Natsu, thank you. I really appreciate you giving me a safe word before you did anything. We should definitely talk about that stuff, but not now because I'm actually really hungry and need a shower." She giggled and Natsu laughed, standing up.

"Alright well we're in luck because the shower is connected to my room. Let's get you showered and I'll bring you your clothes. What do you have planned today?" He asked and Lucy sat up, standing on her knees on the bed. She placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"Mmm why?" She asked and he ran a hand through her hair.

"Because if you're free I'm totally taking you out." He said and Lucy laughed.

"Oh really?" She asked, raising her brow and Natsu laughed as well, bending down to give her a kiss. Lucy pecked his lips, biting her own as she looked up at him. She definitely was starting to like him, but she refused to rush this.

"I...am actually not free. This is the one day that I got off from EVERYTHING and I even convinced someone to take out Star for her workout and to brush her saddle." She explained and Natsu poured.

"That means you have nothing to do, you can spend all day with me." He said, winking at her playfully. Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Noooooo, I can't. It's mandatory girl's day. They made an exception for me but I really can't miss the rest of the day or Erza will kick my ass." She said and Natsu raised his brow.

"The red head?" He asked and Lucy nodded. He paled slightly, swallowing.

"Okay...but give me your number so I can message you. I think the guys are planning some stupid shit anyway that they're making me do." He said and Lucy hummed.

"Alright, but after my shower…" Lucy said and Natsu gave her a devilish grin, scooping her up bridal shower. She squealed, looking up at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You mean _our_ shower." He said, tilting his head back with a cackle as Lucy let out a yelp of defiance while he carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I finally found it in me to get this out (even with burnt hands) and for those of you who read all of it tell me what you think! I know this is kind of dark themed but I wanted to start showing that there's different sides of Lucy, some that have been brought out in past relationships which will be brought up in the next few chapters. I also wanted to show that even if she doesn't acknowledge it that she DOES trust Natsu for her to be able to do this with him.**_

 _ **I also wanted to write this because I know a lot of people read it, and I've seen more than a few fanfics with things like this that really rub me the wrong way. Roll playing and bdsm can be really fun and it can be really sexy, it's fun to write and fun to read if you're into that then go you. But the problem I see a lot is people don't mention that there are rules when it comes to things like this. I wanted Natsu to be the one to bring it up to show anyone who writes smut or may write smut in the future that there needs to be rules, and they should be discussed before you do anything with your partner when both of you have clear minds. Bdsm and darker theme roll plays can be fun, but as I had Natsu say, it can easily slip into abuse without one of them even knowing. Whether writing or doing this in real life you should always remember a few things. 1) You need to have a safe word. It shouldn't be 'no' or 'stop' bc depending on the people those words might be part of the fantasy. Set the safe word up before you start anything, make sure it's something that you will remember. 2) Even with a safe word both parties need to be aware of the other's signs of discomfort and they need to pay close attention to their partner. Never do anything you haven't discussed previously or that they said they weren't willing to try. Don't assume anything. 3) AFTER CARE AFTER CARE AFTER CARE! After being rough like in this chapter or any other time there needs to be time spent together, either cleaning each other up, cuddling, playing with hair or soft kissing or anything else that shows your partner that you wont do anything to hurt them or try to make uncomfortable. After care can sometimes be the difference between making someone feel used and worthless and feeling loved and relaxed after awesome sex. **_

_**I know that they didn't discuss it before but I want to remind you that Natsu paused multiple times to give her a chance to push him off or tell him no, he gave her a safe word before he entered her so she knew how to get his attention if all else failed, and even when he got rough he was attentive to her to make sure he didn't miss any signs of distress or the safe word. Then afterwards he told her basically he wouldn't do something like that again until they had discussed it, and he mentioned that they needed to talk about it to make sure BOTH of them were comfortable. Because it's not just the bottom or "sub" that needs to be comfortable. It's both people.**_

Alright! Now that that rant is over we can get on to the questions! What did you think of this chapter, honest opinions? Do you guys want to see more things like this in here or what else do you think should be included? Do you think Gajeel and Gray were home and had to hear everything ;) ? What do you think Lucy is going to do with the girls on her mandatory girls night? What do the guys have planned? DO you think Lucy will agree to Natsu and be official or will she end it? Answer all in the comments below, orpm me!

Have any questions, comments or concerns? Feelfree to contact me through the comments or through PM, and I will do my best to respond to you through the pm system if the next chapter won't answer your question.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude what the FUCK?" Gray yelled the second Lucy left, a dark blush on her face. Natsu had walked her to the door, still trying to convince her to ditch girls day and she had reminded him that he'd have Erza to answer too. She had pecked his lips and nearly screamed in fright when Gray walked out naked with a pissed off look on his face, both of them realizing that Gajeel was in the kitchen watching them with a blank stare. Natsu stared at them with his mouth gaped, realizing that they were actually home. Lucy's face had caught fire, a squeak coming from her.

"I'll uh...see you later." Natsu had mumbled and she let out a quick breath, slipping out of the room as fast as possible. Natsu tugged at his collar awkwardly, sweat dropping. Gray had found his underwear thankfully and then he had screamed.

"What uh...what's the yelling about?" Natsu asked with an innocent smile and Gray and Gajeel looked at each other and then back at him.

"You didn't tell us the girl you were bringing home would be Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel said and Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't think that it was important…?" It came out more of a question when he said it.

"You also didn't say she would still be here at noon...and that you guys were gonna have _loud_ sex." Gray snapped and Natsu flashed them a guilty smile, heading into the kitchen.

"Well I wasn't really expecting there to be sex at all...so lucky me." He chuckled and Gajeel smacked the back of his head, pulling out the jug of apple juice. The pink haired man shot the pierced one a glare but didn't jump at him, deciding he deserved at least one hit since he had to hear Lucy's sudden overwhelming desire to be fucked senseless, and then Natsu catering to her wishes.

"Okay but still, what the fuck? You guys fucking hate each other, even _I_ know that." Gajeel said and Gray leaned against the counter as Natsu moved to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of oj that had his name on it.

"Did you drug her? She'd rather gouge her eyes out than be around you. And you're saying she spent the night with you and willingly had sex with your ugly mug?" Gray asked and Natsu furrowed his brows, shaking the jug.

"Watch it ice princess," he took a sip from the gallon, "alright, you want the quick answer or should we all change into our pajamas and cuddle on the couch while gossiping and braiding each other's hair?" He asked sarcastically and Gray threw a used napkin at him, it going halfway before hitting the ground.

"Just tell us what the fuck happened dude, we had to listen to you get off with her...and everyone thinks we're best friends so we deserve to know." Gray said and Natsu scoffed taking another chug of the juice. Gajeel crossed his arms, leaning against the sink. Natsu took a deep breath, knowing he had to come clean. At least to these two. Lucy had come clean to all of her friends, and _he_ was the one who wanted a relationship anyway.

"Alright...you wanna know?" Natsu asked and Gray nodded, taking a sip of his water. Gajeel nodded as well, both waiting expectantly. "Over the past few months I've been hate fucking Lucy." He confessed and Gray spit his water out in a nearly perfect spit take. Gajeel and Natsu both jumped in disgust as they were hit, grumbling angrily at Gray who stared at Natsu, his lips still puckered.

"Months? Like, how long?" Gajeel asked after a moment, wiping his arm off. Natsu bit his lip.

"Uh...you guys remember that party that the crazy drunk girl Bachus is dating threw?" He asked and Gray face-palmed.

"So wait, is that why you keep disappearing too when you're pissed off? You just show up angry and you guys fuck?" Gray asked, confusion in his face and Natsu took a deep breath.

"No...well I mean yeah sometimes that happens like that, sometimes she's the one who's pissed off, then other times it's both of us and it just kind of happens." Natsu said before shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter, I asked her to be my girlfriend." He said and it was Gajeels turn to do a spit take. Natsu closed his eyes, annoyance rushing through him as his face was covered in apple juice and spit. He took the napkin that Gajeel offered, wiping off his face and neck.

"Wait wait wait, since when do _you_ want _anything_ to do with _Lucy?_ " Gajeel asked and Natsu let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know I just...guys I'm not gonna sit here and spill out all my feelings. That's not what we do. Something changed alright? I want to see where it goes. Sex doesn't feel that great unless there's something there, and all I know is that I think about her...and not just when I'm pissed off or horny." Natsu growled and Gray raised his brows while Gajeel just looked at the pink haired man for a moment before they both shrugged.

"Alright, fair enough." Gajeel said simply and Natsu relaxed a bit, thankful that the interrogation was over.

"Okay, so we have five minutes before we need to leave and meet the guys at the arena." Gray said and Natsu looked at the clock on the oven.

"What are we doing again?" He asked, the unusual late time he had woken up and the unusual morning sex had all but cleared his brain of anything and everything. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"First, we're all going to eat somewhere. Then we're going bowling, going to paintball and THEN we're going to the hockey game." Gray said and Natsu perked up in excitement.

"Fucking lit dude, are we taking the same car?" He asked and Gray shrugged.

"It would be easier, Gajeel can we take your truck?" Gray said and Gajeel nodded.

"Alright...let me go grab my stuff and shoes." Natsu said, heading into his room. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh as he got into his room. It smelled like sex. He shook his head, trying not to think of the activities he had participated in this morning, not wanting to get aroused. He pulled on his shirt and jacket, grabbing a pair of combat boots and throwing them on as well. He shoved a change of clothes into a drawstring bag along with another pair of shoes for when they went to paintball. He sprayed his bed with febreze and then the air s well so it wouldn't be rank when he got back and right before he left the room his phone buzzed in his hand. He glanced down, smiling to himself when he read what was on the screen.

' _Had fun last night...or technically this morning xD, heard the headmaster is on a rampage!' ~_ Luce. He chuckled to himself. Today would be a good day.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Natsu knelt down next to the barricade of the blue team. His teammates that were still alive around him. Jellal, Gray and Gajeel, while Bacchus was waiting in the blue team's start room, having gotten himself taken out.

"Alright, so the white team is completely eliminated, I've seen half of the black team fall, but I didn't see who took them out." Natsu said and Gray leaned forward, the only one that wasn't wearing torso gear, yet amazingly he still had on his goggles.

"I think it was the red team...I actually haven't seen them much...just a few glimpses. I think the black team also lost someone to friendly fire on accident." He said and I nodded.

"Alright, so we should finish the black team by drawing them out, then we ambush them. The noise will bring out the red team and we'll take them too." Natsu said and Jellal shook his head.

"If the read team hears us then they'll come in expecting us. I say we take the black team down and we all scatter about twenty yards. Then we all move in at once and come down on them, try to get sniper shots." Jellal said and the rest of the group nodded. They were all in blue paintball gear, having blue guns and blue paintballs. Goggles or fancy glasses were on their eyes. Gray met expectations by having lost his shirt but thankfully he had managed to keep his pants on and the glasses. Natsu was wearing a bandana, his precious scarf in the changing room because he wouldn't dare risk getting paint on it.

"Alright let's head out to the black team's base." He said and they all stood up, exiting their base. This was a favored place in Magnolia to play paintball, artificial trees, bushes and shrubs all coated in the team's colors. Red in the red's territory, blue in the blue's and so on. It was easier to blend in that way.

They fanned out, moving stealthily around the trees and other cover. Blue bled into black and Natsu focused, trying to keep from becoming disoriented. Movement caught Natsu's eye and he froze, causing his team mates to freeze as well. He slowly let out a grin, seeing the a bush shake. He pulled his gun up, closing one eye he took aim. He pulled the trigger, holding it down. Five paintballs shot from his gun, soaring forward. He heard a screech as his amo made contact with the target, a guy in black gear stood up, five splatters of blue on his side, brown hair a huge mess. A second later Gray let out a yelp, four black paint balls exploding on his bare chest.

"Attack!" Natsu yelled, whipping around as the remnants of the black team came out of nowhere. Natsu ducked, kneeling on one knee as he took aim, occasionally ducking or shifting when he was aimed at. Jellal fired a last shot, "killing" the last member of the black team.

"I'll see you guys in the waiting room." Gray moped, rubbing at the forming welts on his chest.

"What kinda roses you want at your funeral?" Natsu snickered and Gray shot him a nasty glare.

"I'll beat your ass later flame breath." He snapped and Natsu only snickered more, watching Gray start to walk away. He brought his gun up, firing a few balls at Gray. Gray yelped and shot Natsu a heated glare.

"You're gonna pay for that later probably." Gajeel muttered when Gray was gone and Natsu laughed.

"Whatever, amo check though." Natsu said and he, Gajeel and Jellal all checked their waists and guns.

"I've got about half of mine left, no more grenades." Jellal reported.

"I've got a third left, no grenades." Gajeel said and Natsu looked down at his.

"I've got a grenade left, maybe like a fourth of paintballs left." Natsu said and Jellal scratched his neck.

"That's kind of low." He commented and the pinkette shrugged.

"I'm not worried, now come on. Let's go slaughter the red team." Natsu said, the blue team starting to move toward the red territory. They moved silently and quietly, quickly entering into the red area. Gajeel stopped, signalling the others to as well.

"Alright..so the plan is to take out the blue faster we take them out, the faster we can get food and meet up with the team before the game starts." A female voice said and the three guys looked at each other with smirks.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Lucy would love to go for a ride on that hot piece of ass known as-" another voice started but a blonde head shot up and Natsu's mouth dropped when he saw Lucy.

"Shhh! No more out of you!" She hissed and the brunette who had spoke cackled, the guys looked at each other in shock, recognizing Cana.

"Or you could take me for a ride again." She giggled and this time Lucy smirked, sending her a wink.

"Only on Friday's babe." She said and Natsu's mouth slammed shut, feeling his pants tighten. Gajeel gave Natsu a look, raising his eyebrows.

"Focus you two! Or else no one is getting laid for the next week and I'll make sure you're taken out due to _friendly_ fire." The red head suddenly snapped and a shiver of fear ran through the girls crouching down, even affecting Natsu and the guys. Natsu sucked in a soft breath before nodding to the guys, the three of them splitting up to surround the group.

"You're right. The faster we take out the blue team, the faster we get to the game and go clubbing, so _you_ can get laid." Lucy said and Erza rolled her eyes.

"Well that sounds like a great plan, I vote for everyone getting laid." Natsu said, stepping out from behind the tree. The girls all shot up, Lucy's eyes widening in shock.

"If you hold still we can end this game right now." He said with a huge smirk, Gajeel and Jellal taking aim as well.

"Scatter." Erza whispered and within milliseconds the entire red team burst into a full on sprint. Natsu let out a gasp of surprise, quickly pulling the trigger. He hit a girl with blue hair that he recognized as the girl who was one of the top swimmers on the school. She squealed and he turned his attention elsewhere. Gajeel and Jellal had shot Cana, and even the mighty Erza. He frowned, looking around.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked and the guys frowned.

"I thought you had her?" Jellal asked and Natsu turned around. Suddenly red exploded all over Gajeels chest, and a second later all over Jellal's chest. A moment later Lucy appeared out of nowhere, aiming directly at Natsu's chest. His eyes widened and she smirked, pulling the trigger. He quickly jumped, tucking and rolling and Gajeel let out another grunt as he was hit a few more times. Natsu quickly stood up, realizing Lucy had a look of horror on her face. His eyes slowly dropped down to her gun and understood. She was out of amo.

"Run Lucy!" Erza suddenly shouted and and before he could bring his gun up she had turned and ran, quickly putting distance between them. He chuckled, something primal in his head taking over as he saw her retreating. If she was going to run, he would chase.

He adjusted his grip on his gun and a second later he was in pursuit, knowing he'd have to work to catch up. They were both on track, and they went back and forth for the top. He knew he had to catch her before she got the base or he'd lose. A thrill of excitement ran through him, adrenalyn making him stumble just a bit but allowing him to pick up the pace.

"You're mine!" He yelled out and Lucy glanced back, letting out a squeak when she realized he was gaining on her. He brought his gun up, struggling to keep it steady as he shot a few balls. They exploded on trees and Lucy glanced back again, this time allowing him to catch a glimpse of something else in her face. She was just as excited as he was. And if he didn't know any better… he'd say she was taunting him. She made a sharp turn suddenly and Natsu slid, touching a hand down to the ground so he didn't fall before he followed after her again, she was nearing her base but she was too late. Natsu jumped, tackling the blonde to the ground as she let out a shriek. There were a few seconds of struggle before Natsu rolled her over, sitting on her hips. She panted hard, looking at him as he aimed his gun at her vested chest.

"Sorry Luce, but you know I like to win," he said with a smirk and Lucy sighed.

"I understand Natsu...I just hope you can forgive me," she said and he frowned, tilting his head slightly as she leaned up quickly and kissed him. He tensed in surprise for a moment before he melted into the kiss, forgetting where he was for a moment, and that every game was recorded and broadcasted in the waiting rooms of the team members who had been taken out and were waiting for the game to finish. He kissed her back, leaning into her and letting the high feeling rush through him.

He let out a shaky breath when she pulled away, his eyes still closed.

"Why would you be sorry for that?" he asked breathlessly and she let out a soft hum.

"Because it was a distraction," she said and his eyes shot open. She had a huge. Smug, smirk on her lips, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"Shit-" Natsu started but cut himself off with a startled yelp, falling off of Lucy as he felt and heard the impact of paintballs hitting him from behind, and a second later from the front as well. What was _more_ embarrassing, was that the ones from the front were shot from his own gun that Lucy had picked up. He looked up as the shooting stopped, his jaw open as he saw Lucy standing with _his_ gun, and Lucy's friend from ice skating, Levy standing with her own gun. "Wha...how?" he asked dumbly and Lucy grinned.

"You guys miscounted, and we knew it was you and your friends from the very beginning. Everything you saw was staged," Levy said and Lucy snorted.

"Next time, let us have the blue team, we'll have mercy with our shots then," Lucy said and Natsu just stared, his mouth still hanging open as the girls gave each other a smirk, Lucy throwing him a wink before they turned, walking away victorious.

_1_1

Natsu rubbed his jaw from where Gray had punched him, saying it was payback for shooting him in the back. He was currently waiting for Lucy and her friends to walk out so he could say something to her. The others were by Gajeel's truck and Jellal's car waiting for him, Gajeel and Bacchus smoking, Jellal and Gray vaping. He wanted to make fun of them and talk about what a douche it made them look like, but he was guilty of having his own pen. The three of them had all made a deal to stop smoking, and vaping was how they were doing it. This way, they could get the action of putting something to their lips like with cigarettes, get their nicotine fix without the smoke and tar building up in their lungs, and despite the memes, they had more than once had a competition on who could do cooler things with the vapor. That and Natsu was rather fond of how it made him look like a dragon when he breathed it out through his nose.

He brought the pen from his pocket, putting it to his lips he took a quick drag, holding it for a moment and enjoying the taste of _pancakes and syrup_. He let it filter from his nose slowly before pushing most of it out with a fast exhale as he saw Lucy and her friends walk out, all laughing. He quickly pocketed the pen, jogging towards them.

"Yo Lucy!" He called and she paused, her friends stopping as well. He slowed to a stop in front of her and she stepped forward, tilting her head slightly.

"Hey, Natsu." She said, as if she wasn't sure how to address him in a public setting without lashing out at him.

"I didn't know you played paintball," Natsu said, instantly mentally kicking himself for sounding so lame. She grinned up at him, a glint in her eyes.

"I bet you didn't think you'd get your ass handed to you either," she said and Natsu's jaw dropped, his hand going to his chest.

"Ouch, I was a victim of foul play, okay?" he said and she snorted.

"Yeah okay, whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better," she responded. Natsu licked his lips, trying to get over how pretty she was when she was joking.

"Where are you guys heading to next?" He asked, suddenly feeling nosy. Lucy bit her lip, glancing back at the group of girls that were waiting outside of Cana's van, watching carefully.

"We're headed to the civic center. Levy and I ran into a couple of the teams players during a practice when our school rink was getting work done. They told us to bring a few friends and hang out before one of their games so…" She trailed off and Natsu's eye twitched in jealousy. He had been trying to meet the Magnolia Mages for years.

"Oh...that's super cool! We're actually going to go to the game as well," Natsu said and she raised her brows.

"Yeah? Maybe I'll see you there," she said and he smirked, leaning a little closer to her.

"In that case, I'll just make sure I can be seen," he said and before Lucy could reply there was a car horn blaring. Both of them looked towards Gajeel's truck, seeing the brute of a man looking over at them.

"Yo lizard dick! We've got places to be!" Gajeel yelled and Natsu curled his lip.

"Gimme a damn second you rusty cock ring!" Natsu spat back, earning an eyeroll. He looked back at Lucy, laughing softly at her raised brow. "I should probably go-uh text me?" He asked and Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"If I remember-"

"CUNT LICKER WE'RE LOSING TIME AND I'M THIRSTY!" Cana yelled and this time it was Lucy who turned, firing back without hesitation.

"THIRSTY FOR _DICK_ MAYBE! AND IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" Lucy yelled and Natsu had to take a step back in surprise, putting his hand over his heart. Wait, was Lucy into girls? Cana was silent for a moment before a faint 'fair enough' was heard. Lucy turned back to him, smirking.

"You think guys are the only ones who have nic-names for each other?" she asked and Natsu fumbled for an excuse. She let out a giggle, shaking her head. "I'll talk to you later, bye Natsu," she said, giving him a wave before she turned around and jogged over to the van. Cheers and catcalls rose from the girls as Lucy climbed in, already being pulled into different conversations. Natsu let out a breath, shaking his head in disbelief. How much did he not know about this girl, how far exactly had they grown apart? He didn't know, but he was determined to fix it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Long time no see, but I'm currently on a mission to finish this and AAC so I'll be quick. Please tell me what you thoght about this and tell me what you think will happen next! Also, I will be posting this on AO3 along with my other one shots and stories as well. After I finsih everything here I probably wont post any new stories on this account unless already finished, so if you want to follow my AO3 account, here is the link!** **/users/DevilsgotStories**


End file.
